Persona Alternate Universe: Souji Seta's Journey
by orthrosnoshion
Summary: Souji Seta, the 4th generation persona user. The Wild Cards. Is defeated when he and his friends confronted and fight the goddess of creation and death, Izanami-no-Mikoto. Resulting him find the truth about his true origin. Now, thrown in the time of Persona 3 where both Minato and Hamuko Arisato, the main characters, exist. How will he deal with his current situation?
1. Chapter 0: The truth about Souji Seta

**Still debating about upload this story or not.**

**But meh...**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DON'T OWN P3, P3P AND PERSONA 4.**

**Chapter 0: The truth about Souji Seta**

* * *

><p>(<em>203/2012 - Yomotsu Hirasaka_)

A teen with pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes and is quite tall but not tall enough, wears the conventional school uniform of Yasogami High and wears gray glasses, standing on his knee with Japanese sword hanging limply from his left hand. He watched in utter horror as all of his friend and lover, one by one swallowed by the darkness.

The first one was Yosuke, his best friend, and partner. "_Keep going partner." _That was his last word before he send to Yomi.

The second one was Chie, always bright and have upbeat personality. "_I know you can win!_" then she was sent to Yomi, like Yosuke.

The third one was Kanji, the tough and strong one from the team. "_You can beat this thing senpai!_" then he was sent to Yomi, like Yosuke and Chie.

The fourth one was Naoto, the brain of the group. "_Don't dare to lose now senpai!_" then she was sent to Yomi, like Yosuke, Chie and Kanji.

The fifth one was Teddie, always bubbly and know to lighten the mood." _You cannot die yet sensei! Just keep going!_" then he was sent to Yomi. Like Yosuke, Chie, Kanji and Naoto.

The sixth one was Rise, cheerful, outspoken, naughty, cute, and is quite boastful about herself. "_Please, you must win this senpai! Everyone__'s __fate at the world is in your hand!_" then she was sent to Yomi. Like Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Naoto and Teddie.

There was only one left. She smiled sadly to him as she begins enveloped by darkness. "_I love you_..." the kind, caring, and beautiful, his precious person in his life, also sent to Yomi too, like all his friend.

"No... no, no, NOOOO! YUKIKO!" he screamed as he throwing his weapon down and began running to the place where she was standing, tears running down his cheeks. But he is too late. She disappearing right before he reaching her. As she no longer there, he dropped to his knee on the red floor, crying. All his friend and lover now is gone. He is now alone with a rotting, death-ridden, skelleton giant which have many long skeletal arms being who was responsible to all of the incident.

"**Such unfortunate end, now your turn...**" the goddess of both creation and death, Izanami-no-Mikoto or Izanami-no-Kami, said.

Then the teen slowly standing again, he went back to pick his sword from the ground then turned his body to face the goddess. His head lowered and his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Trumpeter, _Heat Riser..._" he muttered as a tarot card with roman number _XX _appear in front of him covered in blue flame. He then crushed the card when he grasped it. With sound of glass breaking, appear a white being with two bird-like wings, its head is the form of a skull, and it also holds a golden trumpet on both its hands. And it doesn't have legs. Floating over the teen's head, it began playing the trumpet as the then covered by green, yellow and purple particle, increased the teen's speed, attack strength and defense.

"RRRRAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" with a battle cry, he lunged to the goddess with intent of killing her, And appear in front of the goddess in less than a second, slashing down at her skeletal face. Her screaming sound reached his ear making he losing his balance in the air, he then blocked an attack from his left with his sword, but launched to the ground because of the afterattack that Izanami's monstrous hand give him.

He landed with his back but stood up as if he's not feeling the impact. Before the goddess have a chance to healing herself, he lunged at her again, slashed at her face as he shouted "IZANAGI!" while materializing a tarot card with roman number 0, in the way of his sword. But blocked by her two skeletal arms, then a humanoid black blur passing right through it and land a slashing blow at her chest as one of her hand managed slapping his body like a fly.

He was launched down toward the ground but the black blur from before managed to catch him. Then it slowly dropped him to the ground. As his foot touched the ground he began coughing up some blood, then Izanagi disappear from his side.

"I'm not done yet! Helel! _Morning Star_!" he said as he crushed another tarot card with roman number _XVII._ Then the six winged angel descending from upward and immediately touch it's forehead with his index finger. Causing a rather golden colored large explosions that hit Izanami head on and destroyed the ground. Unfortunately for him, the explosion also caught him, and then he be blasted away a few meters, resulting his uniform burned.

Barely standing, he watched as the smoke dissipated, only to find her unscathed. He then fell to his knee, barely unconscious.

"**Goodbye... Accept the reality of your death..." **As the Goddess of creation and death said that, darkness begins covering him.

"_I am sorry guys... it's seemed that I cannot defeat her..._" he said in his mind as he dragged into the darkness.

* * *

><p>(<em>The teen P.O.V<em>)

He found himself inside dark place filled with fog. He cannot move or speak, he feel like he is a doll, lifeless body. Then he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"ji... aster... Souji... Master Souji!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Velvet Room<em>)

"Master Souji!" said a woman with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, she carries a purple book, entitled 'Le Grimoire'.

"Master Souji! Wake up!" she said again, this time the teen named Souji Seta opened his eyes slowly. And greeted by a pair of golden iris looking back at him, close enough to his face. And successfully making him backed his head away too quickly and hit the upper end of a chair.

"Oww..." he groaned as he stroked his head. "Margaret..?"

"Good, you're awake now." Said Margaret. Sound's relieved.

Souji then looked around, found out that he is indeed inside the Velvet Room that shaped as limousine.

"Why I 'am here... the last thing I remember is..." he trailed off. "IZANAMI!" He shouted as he stood up from the chair as his whole memory rushed back to him, he then began breathing heavily. His friends swallowed by the darkness and were sent to Yomi. They were dead. He was dead, killed by the goddess of creation and death. And all the humanity shares the same fate like his friend and him. He began clutched his chest, the pain on his heart is unbearable. His breathing becomes more ragged as the increased second. He then fell down to his knee.

"It's... my fault... it's... all my fault..." he said while he gasped.

"Master Souji! Please calm down!"

"How I can calm Margaret!" Souji yelled. "They all just died! They died one by one in front of my eyes! Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Rise even Yukiko... and the rest from the outside of the TV world die! And that is my fault... it's because I'm too obsessed with finding the truth! I should know the consequences of my action! I should have known my limit!" he shouted.

"It's wasn't your fault." Margaret said as she knelled down in front of him. "You've tried everything you can." Then slowly she begins hugging him." Just let it all out."

For a few second he just silent, then a sobbing sound can be heard from him, he finally broke down and cried on Margaret shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I failed you guys... I failed to protect what is important to me..." he said while he sobbing.

"It's okay..." she calm him down. "You already done anything you can..."

He cried for a few minute, after he really calm down she released him and help him stood up.

"Heh, some wild card I'm... failed because of the consequence of my own action. Anyway... thanks Margaret... I really need that" he said to her with still red eyes because of tears, then began sit down to the chair as Margaret also sit on the sofa.

"You're welcome Master Souji." She smiled at him.

"So... Igor, why I am here? Shouldn't I have been died?" he asked to the owner of the velvet room, who has appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves.

Igor, who had been watched the entire scene with his oh so ever presenting grin, just answered "It is seem your contract is still applying... and also, the consequences of your action will determine by your action once again..."

"You mean my journey still hasn't met its end?" Souji asked wide eyes.

"Of course... only if you want to continue. You are free to choose whatever decision you made... and, you also must know the consequence of your action will affect your outcome..." Igor answered.

"So if I choose to continue, I get a second chance to save everyone?" Souji asked with a hope in his voice.

As he asked that question, Igor and Margaret looked uneasy. Then look at each other.

"Regarding your question... and your unique circumstances... Let's my master the one who answer your question..." said Igor, no longer grinned.

"Your master? I thought you own this place?"

"Actually, I am the one who create this place." Said a man voice behind Souji, making him nearly jumped from his seat. He then look behind, only meet a face to face with a white mask.

"GYAAAAAAA!" He screamed in surprised. "A GHOST!" he blurted out, causing the man, Margaret and even Igor, sweatdropped.

"Really? After facing shadows and even a deity, you scared of ghost, Souji Seta?" the man asked, rather amused seeing the surprised look on Souji's face.

"Sorry... "He apologized as he scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. "It's just... that word appeared in my mind suddenly..."

"*_chuckle_* don't worry young Seta." the man chuckled.

Now that Souji see the man clearly, he appeared wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt. He wears three dimensional white masks and have butterfly wing as the shape on left side of his mask which has orange colour. The bottom right side of his mask exposes his face and his pupils are visible through the mask's eyeholes. His hair is dark burgundy shade and made into ponytail.

"Have we meet before? How do you know my name?"

"We meet a plenty of time during your year in Inaba, especially at your classroom and the shopping district near electric pole. And your second question. Let's just say I know more than you do." The man answered

"I don't recall meeting you at that specific place."

"You do meeting me, but I am in different from that time. I giving you a clue, I appear as an insect and can fly."

An image of blue butterfly struck into Souji's mind. "You... You're that blue butterfly?"

"Correct. Philemon at your service." The man now-said Philemon slightly bowed. "Now then, as we already properly introduced, let's get back to the matters shall we?" he looked at Souji as he nodded.

"Good, then. Do you believe that Alternate Universe is exist?" Philemon asked to Souji.

"... Excuse me?"

"You know, another dimension, different time, different world, etc. where everything is slightly or totally different from the world you know of. Even now we already inside of the said another world."

"... After seeing the Velvet Room and there's a world inside the television, how can I not to not believed that it's really exist." Answered Souji. "Wait a minute... you said that Velvet Room is a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness, and also a different world?"

Seeing all the Velvet Room resident nodded, he continued.

"Is there another guest besides me?"

"Of course. We, the Velvet Room resident purpose is guide someone who is bound by 'contract' and aid his or her for entire journey. Until the contract is fulfilled, we will always help the guest, whoever it is. " Igor said.

"I... See."

"Back to business, do you know why that you're once again, called to this room?" asked Philemon.

"Isn't because my journey in my world still not over?"

"Exactly. But not in your world. But your _real_ world." The masked man answered.

"Huh?"

"Like I said, not your world, but your real world."

"What do you mean not my world but my real world!?" Souji asked, confusion written all over on his face.

"Precisely like I said young Seta."

"Then explain to me what do you mean by that!" Souji now half shouted, on the edge of his seat.

"*_sigh_* I thought you're smarter than that..." Philemon sighed. "What I mean is, if you want to continue your journey, you will continue it in your _original_ world. Not the world you _know_ for the past thirteen years."

"...What?"

"I usually don't repeat my words but you're special case, so I will repeat it once again. You will continue your journey in your original world. Not the world you know for the past thirteen years." He said it bluntly.

The room then meets with uneasy silence. Waiting for the gray haired teen reaction.

"You're kidding... right?" he asked with a disbelief tone. "Tell me you're just joking..."

"I'm afraid that what I said is the truth." Philemon answered.

"YOU MEAN MY WHOLE LIFE THAT I SPENT IN THERE IS NOT MY REAL WORLD!" He shouted angrily as he stood up and banged the table with both his hands.

"Not your whole life, but for the past thirteen years of your life." The butterfly masked man answered calmly.

"Why should I belie- wait." He paused in middle of his sentence. "For the past thirteen years in my life?" he asked and Philemon nodded. "Then, the first five year I have before is in my _supposed_ real world?" Philemon nodded again. "But, how?"

"I know that you're live with your aunt from your father sides. Tell me young Seta, do you know how your parents die?" the man asked.

"Because of the car accident when I was five...what about it?" He cringed, recalling that unpleasant memory. Which take the life of his parents away from him.

"Correct."

"But how is that related to my situation?" asked Souji , his temper replaced by confusion.

"It's seems you not remembering it clearly. Well then, allow me to make you remember it again." Philemon said as he then placed his finger to Souji forehead.

"What are- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed and clutched his head after Philemon's finger glow a white light as it touched Souji forehead.

"What *_gasp_* did *_gasp_* you do *_gasp_* to me!?" Souji asked between each pained gasp, his vision suddenly, but slowly began blurred.

"Just making you remembers the memory that you're forgotten at the time of the accident."

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>(<em>Souji's Memory – Moonlight Bridge<em>)

_"__Mom?... Dad?... Shouko?" a five years old Souji Seta called, as he crawled out from the remain of his parent's car. He had minor scratches, but he wasn't harmed more than that.__Why it's turned out like this. He, his parents and his little sister, just heading back home after visited a friend of his parents in Port Island. _

_Little Souji looked at the car after he was out from it, "Mom? Dad?" he called again. His parents then make a little movement, a sign_ _that_ _they_ _are still_ _alive. Then he crawled again to the back side of the car. "Shouko? Shouko?" his little sister also make a little move, she also still alive. The child glad that his family was still alive after the car they were on suddenly hit by another car and crashed to the side of the bridge._

_The little child then noticing something strange. Everything was green,__the water bellow e__i__ther side of the bridge was red like blood. He began panicking and scared, this wasn't normal. "Mom! Dad!" he called again, hoping that they're begin wake up and tell him that's everything is alright._

_Then a sound of gunshot caught his attention, making he turned his head to the source of the sound. There he seeing two person__s__, a white clad figure with blonde hair, appeared to be fighting a black clad figure with silver dinosaur-like helmet. Far ahead on behind him. the white clad figure seems losing as the black clad figure fighting back, then for unknown reason, the white clad figure seems retreat to another car who apparently also get into an accident while the black clad figure also followed. The next thing happened is Souji cannot see it because a white blinding light appear suddenly at the battle scene. After the ligh__t __die down, he see that the black clad figure is gone while the white clad figure is appeared to be unconscious._

_"__**Well, well, looks what's we have here. An eye witnesses...**__" said an inhuman voice._

_Souji turned his head quickly to the origin of the voices. His blood then running cold when he see the owner of the voice. It's figure is bipedal,_ _Its dark, featureless appearance, with three eyes and bat wings. It's have pincer-like hands and foot, and wearing a golden spiky crown. And short tail._

_"__What... what are you?" the scared little Souji asked out loud._

_"__**If you asked... I am is the**_**_symbolic of the destructive potential of collective unconscious and actively seeks to agitate universe into madness, woe, and discord._**_" __It answered._

_It then flapped it bat-like wind and flying slowly toward Souji. For Souji, he began backed away as he watched the creature slowly make its way toward him until his back touched the door of the broken car._

_"__**Hehehe... you're scared aren't you little boy.**__" It chuckled darkly as it arrived in front of Souji._

_"__Wha... what do you want?" Souji asked again, fear clearly showing on his face._

_"__**What a good expression you have, hehehe..." **__it chuckled again.__** "Now that you already see me, what I am going to do to you little boy?**__" It pondered,_ _while __make __thinking pose. "__**Ah, I know. Why not becoming my little experiment by interfering your life a little?**__"_

_"__What are you going to do to me?" now he really, really scared after hear what this creature said._

_"__**Don't worry. This will not hurt~**__" it said in a sing-song voice as he created a black hole from thin air and slowly begin consumed Souji's body._

_"__AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" He screamed as he sucked toward theblack hole._

_"__**HEHEHEHEHEHE! Understand that there is no point in living, little boy. Cry, that there is no answer! Where there is darkness, there are shadows. I, myself, am all of you humans!"**_

_That was It says to Souji before he completely consumed by darkness and blacked out._

* * *

><p>(<em>End of the Memory - Velvet Room<em>)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Souji screamed as he awake with jolted up.

"Master Souji!" Margaret immediately rushed to his side. Placing a hand to his shoulder.

"I... remembered now..." He said between panting. "That night... the accident... that creature..."

"The name of the creature you meet thirteen years ago, in the moonlight bridge, is Nyarlathotep... the Crawling Chaos." Said Philemon, now he stood on Igor left, alongside two unfamiliar persons, a girl and a man, wearing the same uniform like Margaret.

"Just what is _he_ exactly?" asked Souji as his breathing beginning normal again, not noticing the two new persons.

"My counterbalance." Answered Philemon.

"Your what?"

"While I am is a guide formed out of best impulses and desires for growth and hope. Nyarlathotep, however is a monstrous entity born of human evil and desire for destruction in all its forms."

"Then what he means about _experiment_?"

"Actually we, Nyarlathotep and me, were conducting an experiment to see if humans can become enlightened beings, rising above their nature, or if they will completely and utterly destroy themselves. While I continue to play by the rules, Nyarlathotep breaks one of the conditions of the experiment by interfering with the humans and directly manipulates events to ensure the destruction of mankind." Answered Philemon.

"You mean that you view humans just an object to you!?" growled Souji, his anger began rising as his fist griped tightly.

"No, we're just observing to probe Humanity's heart to wonder what lies inside it. Whether it is my ultimate triumph, or Nyarlathotep's." Philemon answered, not perturbed by Souji's rising anger.

"THEN THAT'S THE SAME AS MAKING A BET WITH THAT CREATURE TO DECIDE WHO IS GOING TO WIN OR LOSE WITH HUMANITY AS YOUR PAWN!" he shouted as he stood up and will punch the butterfly masked man face. Only to his fist meet with an invisible barrier between Philemon and him. Thus making his hand injured and bloodied. While Souji himself thrown to behind,

"GAH!?" He shouted as he falls back first into the blue carpet.

"Please, refrain using violence while we're inside this room or there a consequence to it." Said Philemon calmly, but Souji know the man is serious.

The Velvet Room resident, including the two people, watched as Souji beginning to get up with Margaret help and sit to his chair, while glared at Philemon. A few minute passed with uncomfortable silence as the room filled with tension.

"So, are you decided yet?" Said Philemon, decide to break the tension first.

"Decide what?" he snarled, still glared at Philemon.

"To decided that will you continued your Journey, or not."

"What if I said no?"

"Then you will die. And your body will return to your original world. Your corpse actually." Answered Igor who has been silent since Philemon appeared.

"Why not to the world which I has been lived for thirteen years?"

"That is impossible, that world is no longer exist. Because of Izanami influence, the entire civilitation and even the TV world will be covered by fog of deceit, and thus making that world will be destroyed in a matter of second." Igor answered. "And besides, your parrarel counterpart in that world, already dead long ago."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!? You mean there's two of me in that world?" asked Souji, his anger forgotten and replaced with shock.

"Exactly... The '_you_' in that world, is already dead thirteen years ago, on the same time as the car accident that occurred in your real world, happened." Answered Igor.

"What about my- I mean the parent of '_me_' from that world?"

"They also died the same time as '_you_' in that world."

"Then the sister of my version of that world also died?" asked Souji.

"I believe that the '_you_' in that world has no sister or another sibling."

"... What if... the me in that world is alive when I thrown to that world and what will happened?"

"Then each of your presence will fight for dominance to gain who will have a right to live in that world. The winning side will live, and the losing side will ceasing to exist from every world and will be forgotten by anyone. This phenomenon actually also known as Doppelganger." Igor telling him

After registering those words by his brain, Souji then began rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright master Souji?" Margaret asked, concerned.

"... It's... just that there's a lot of to take in into my mind." Souji said, feeling a headache coming in.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please..." he said weakly.

"Well then, Elizabeth?" pleaded Margaret to the other girl.

"Yes sister." Said the girl known as Elizabeth, pouring a glass of water. Then give it to Souji which he weakly muttered '_thank you_' before drinking the water from it glass.

After half drinking it, he widened his eyes and spouting the water which he drink to someone face and that someone is Igor, who sit in front of Souji.

"*_cough_* *_cough_* ... is this wine!?" asked Souji as he looked at the drink which he held.

"Yes it is. Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"Of course! I'm still eighteen, I was not old enough to drink alcohol! Why do you guys have this anyway?" He exclaimed.

"That because the law of human being is not applying to us, the resident of Velvet Room." Said Igor as he wiped his face with a white handkerchief. The look on his face showed that he is not pleased. "Please does not wasting a valuable drink like that while you in this room."

"Sorry Igor... I'm just not used to drink an alcohol, that's all." Said Souji with sheepish grin plastered in his face.

"As much I enjoy the scene right now, we have an important matter to discuss." Said Philemon with smile.

"Right." Answered Souji, no longer glared at the man.

"Before that master Philemon... can we introduce my siblings to master Souji?" asked Margaret.

"Ah! Of course, how can I forget? Please you two, introduce yourself to our guest."

""Yes Master Philemon!"" said the two.

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth!" The girl said happily. She has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too." Souji replied.

"And my name is Theodore. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." The man introduced himself. He reminded Souji of his friend Kanji Tatsumi, but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carries the Persona Compendium.

"The pleasure is mine." Replied Souji.

"Now that we know each other name, let's begin shall we?" seeing all occupant of the room nodded, Philemon then asked Souji. "So what is your decision?"

"To tell you the truth... I really don't know..." He answered honestly. " I mean there're a side of me that want to death so that I can finally at peace in the afterlife with all of my friend, my cousin Nanako, and Yukiko, even as we in different world." He then stopped, catching a breath. "And also there's a side of me, who want to meet my real family and my sister. To know how have they been , live with them as if there's nothing happened. But that is impossible... They are already dead..." he muttered sadly.

"What if I say that both your parent and your sister are alive and well?" Said Philemon.

"What!? How? Isn't Nyarlathotep killed them all!?" asked Souji, eyes widening.

"Who said that he killed them? Nyarlathotep just sent you to another world, that all what his doing. He left the Moonlight Bridge after that." Philemon answered. "So do you made up your mind?"

"I-I don't know... what if they're not recognized me? What if they do not believe me? What if they don't need me? What if-"

"Calm down young Seta. We're not sending you directly to them. We're sending you to three years to the past before thirteen years have passed since your supposed death in your real world." Philemon said calming the teen.

"You mean that I will send to year 2009?" asked Souji as the butterfly masked man nodded. "But why?"

"Because, that will be a part of your training and also helping two of our other guests at that specific year. That is if you accept to continue your journey."

"If there other wild cards and it's also two. Why they will need me? I just failed as a Wild Card..."

"To rescue them from the fate that will happen to them." Now Margaret is the one who answered Souji question.

"What will happen to them?"

"That question will answer as your journey continues. If you wish to continue it of course." Said Igor.

"For your information, in the near future, your sister also will becoming a wild card and has the same journey as you, albeit slightly different. Yet she will face stronger enemies than your journey."

Souji considered what his decision will be. After few seconds of silence he finally decided.

"I'll do it... I will continue my Journey. I will not let anyone die before my eyes again while I have the power to prevent it." He answered with confident tone as he stood up from his seat.

"Even if the journey will be more dangerous than your previous journey?" Philemon asked.

"I still will do it."

"Excellent! Then why not we shake a hand?" Philemon extended his arm to make a handshake to Souji. The teen, without any suspicion, shake it with his own hand. But after he touched it there's appear a white light from Philemon hand, then quickly went to Souji's body.

"Wha- what did you just do to me!?" asked Souji, sounded terrified as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"I just give you some power for your journey and it makes your appearance changed. Trust me, you will need it." Said Philemon.

"Really, now that you said it, I feel slightly different from usual. In a good way of course." He said as he moving all part of his body. "Is there a mirror?"

"Here." Margaret giving him a small blue framed mirror.

When he looked at his reflection, he surprised that his hair changed from gray to silver, his face look a year younger than before, but what noticeable the most is his iris changed to golden color while the pupil is still black.

"Wow..." He uttered in awe. "I am really looked awesomely baddass!" then he stopped. "But what about my golden eyes?"

"It's just activated when you accessed your power and summon your persona. It also can scan your ally or your enemy status." Margaret said to him while he nodded in understanding.

"Oh before I forget, your persona is limited to Izanagi only, you cannot summon any other persona beside him." said Philemon.

"WHAT!?"

"But don't worry, he will grow stronger and stronger after face an enemy, unlike the previous Izanagi you have in your last journey."

"But why?"

"Just like I said, it's a part of your training in order to make you into _the one who ruled over power_. Much like Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo here. But..." he stopped Souji as he opened his mouth to ask another questions. "You're free to do what you like, but remember, you must accept the consequences of your action."

"Then just one more question... Can I still enter the Velvet Room in the future?"

"Of course you can. Whoever was bound by contract, we will support and aid him or her until their journey meet their end, and thus making the contract fulfilled." Said Igor. His grin comes back to his face.

"I see... thank you all of you. You guys just give me a second chance to my life..." Souji said sincerely. Bowing.

"No need to thank us. We always happy to help as you remember the term of the contract." Replied Igor as Souji sit back to his chair.

"Now, time is marching on your world. Until we meet again, farewell." Igor said as Souji body disappears from Velvet Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I want to know what you guys think about this stories of mine.**

**The majority of review will decide if I continue this story or not...**

**So... give me your**** honest ****answer via review. Should I continue this story? Or abandoned it?**

**The fate of this story is at you guy****'****s review****. I will waiting, ****until then... farewell****...**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Wild Cards Twins

**One chapter and already has many view!? **

**Just wow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN P3, P3P AND PERSONA 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1****: ****Meet the Wild Cards Twins**

(_?/?/2009 – Unknown Location_)

"_Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly apologized to any customers who were in a hurry... The next stop is Iwatodai..._"

Souji Seta slowly opened his eyes, and then yawned. He started looking around him, and quickly noticed that he is inside a train.

**"**_How in the world they place me inside a moving train?! For a second, I don't want to know. I thought I will be placed in a hospital or in a somewhere place which not having many people after out from the Velvet Room._" He thinks. "_Now, I must find out where this train headed to._" He started planning what will his next step to start his journey.

"_Iwatodai... This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island..._" said the announcement

"_Or not..._" he sweatdropped. "_But why in Iwatodai? Even in Tatsumi Port Island? Maybe because this is the place where the whole I sent to another world thing is started? Or maybe because it is the place where the whole world started turning green and the water changed to blood when the car accident happened?_" Souji thinking rapidly, as he began stood up and stepped out of the train. Not finding suitable answers, he sighing, and then he noticed that his attire changed completely. He is now wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, accented with a loose black bow tie instead of Yasogami High uniform which he previously wear.

Surprised by his sudden change of attire, he then rummaging to his bag, which he realized that he was carrying a bag from inside the train until he out of it. What he found out inside his bag is a laptop, his glasses from TV world, a cell phone, snacks, a bottle of water, a mp3 player, an Iwatodai map, and a wallet, which he found out with wide eyes that there 1.000.000 yens cash in there. After find out what he looking for, he immediately pick the mirror and stared at his reflection, only to sigh in relief that his eyes is not golden, but gray like his former hair colour, which now he has silver hair.

Souji then put the mirror back to inside his bag, then pick the cell phone and opened it to check the date and time.

_06-04-2009__ – 23.49_

"It's true... I gone back three years to the past in my _real _world" he muttered, then closed his cell phone and pocketing it, "Well, beggars cannot chose. And they even give me _soooooo_ many money for the purpose of the journey." He then pulled the Iwatodai map who have Iwatodai dorm circled with red ink on it.

"So that's where I will live on for now." He said as he began gulping a bottle of water

While Souji busy looking at the map, he not noticing that there's also two people stepped out from the another door of the train. A boy and a girl. The boy has dark blue hair, gray bluish eyes and a light build, shorter than average. His hands in his pockets, leaning slightly back. He listened to his earphones which coloured blue. While the girl has auburn hair, which in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She is seemingly shorter than the boy. She has a pale complexion and striking red eyes. She also has the same pair of headphones, albeit with red accents instead of blue. They also wear Gekkoukan High uniform.

"After ten years, we're finally back to Iwatodai huh, right onii-chan(_brother_)?" said the auburn haired girl to the blue haired boy.

The boy not answered, he just stared at place in front of him with bored look. His mind seems to be absorbed by the music on his earphone.

The girl sighed, then slapping the back of the blue haired boy's head. Making the earphone on his ear dropped and then hanging on his shoulder.

"Oww!" said the boy. "Why are you doing that, Hamuko?" he complained to the auburn haired girl while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just take the earphone off for once and listen for what your sister had to say, onii-chan!" lectured the girl, which appeared to be Hamuko, the boy's sister.

"Hey! I'm not always wearing my earphone every time! Besides, I also listening what the others says to me!" said the blue haired boy.

"Really? Then tell me what I had been said after we stepped out from the train." Hamuko asked to her brother as she crossing her arms.

"Umm... Something about milkshake?"

Hamuko then sighed, "Seriously, you must stopped that habit of yours, Minato onii-chan."

"But the new song is too good to listen!" Protested Hamuko's brother, Minato.

"I know that '_Burn My Dread_' is a good song, but I don't repeat it after the song finished like you, onii-chan." Said Hamuko.

"*_sigh_* fine then, let's just go to our supposed dorm, I am rather sleepy." Minato said, holding back a yawn.

"Then let me see the map." Hamuko asked her brother as she extended her right hand.

"Huh? Aren't you the one who has the map Hamuko?" Minato asked sleepily

"No. I though you're the one who holding the map?"

"Then where is it?"

"..."

""THE TRAIN!"" they both shouted in unison.

They began turned to look at the train, but unfortunately for them, the train which they were ride already gone. Leaving the twins with a few people who give them a strange look at the train station.

"..."

"What were supossed to do now onii-chan?" asked Hamuko to her brother. "We don't know where the location of our dorm is."

"Let's asking people around here. Maybe they will show us the direction or, if they kind enough, give us another Iwatodai map." Answered the now fully awaked Minato.

"But asking people around will take a long time! Especially now it's almost _that_ time!" said Hamuko while emphasized the word _that._

"Then we must hurry asked before _that _time is-"

Then suddenly the world is totally altered, mostly with the atmosphere and color. The buildings, the night sky, as well as the moon turned into a sickly green color. Humans then transmogrify into coffins. While bodies of water turn crimson like blood or it's really blood.

"-come..."Minato said, continuing his last word in a low voice. "*_sigh_*let's go find a seat and rest while waiting _this_ time to end."

"Okay..." said Hamuko as she holding her brother left arm with her two hands.

As they begin walking, they hear someone coughing.

"*_cough_**_cough_**_cough_* this is the second time I drink something that I should not be drink!" shouted a person voice.

Minato and Hamuko then turned to look at source of the voice, revealing a teenager boy at the same age as them, with silver hair, gray eyes, wearing Gekkoukan High uniform while he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Hey onii-chan." Asked Hamuko to her brother, with surprised tone. "How is that person active during _this_ time? Wasn't it just the two of us who can active at _this_ time while other people turned into coffins?"

"I don't know Hamuko." said Minato, also surprised. "Let's going to him shall we?" he said to his sister.

"Yes, onii-chan." Answered Hamuko happily.

"Hello?" Minato greeted as he and Hamuko approaching the silver haired teen, who seem startled at the sudden greeting and then turning to face them.

"Holy Shiett! There are people who also inside this phenomenon beside me!?" the teen we know as Souji shouted out of character for him as he looking at the blue haired boy and the auburn haired girl.

"Please calm down. We also surprised as you when we see another person who '_awake_' at _this_ time." Said Hamuko, trying to calm Souji down.

"I'm sorry..." Souji apologized as he recovered from his surprised. "I just surprised as know there other people who inside this phenomenon, that's all."

"Same here. So, how long you have been '_awake_' at _this_ time?" asked Minato.

"To be honest, I don't know." He lied to them. "As far I know it, I have been in this phenomenon a long time ago." Well, what he said is almost the truth. Because he already experiencing this phenomenon while he still five year old after the car accident and before he sucked to another world, so that making him experiencing this phenomenon for what, thirteen years? He then asked. "How about you guys?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we have been experiencing _this_ time when we are seven years old, so it's has been ten years until now." Hamuko answered him with half raised hands.

"Just why is this happened anyway?" Souji asked both of them, who in turn shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know, but we just know that apparently normal people can't enter _this_ time because they were sleeping inside their coffins." answered Minato as he pointed to a nearby coffin which stands upright.

"Hey! Maybe we have superpower because all we three can entering this phenomenon since long ago!" chirped Hamuko cheerfully.

"You're watching too much anime, Hamuko." Said Minato while Souji chuckled nervously.

"Say, do yo guys go to Gekkoukan Highschool?" he asked, try to change the subject.

After Souji said that to the twins, Minato and Hamuko then become depressed and gloomy all of sudden.

"Wha- what's wrong?"

"We're just transfer to the school here from Hokkaido..." answered Minato.

"But we lost the map to our dorm..." continued Hamuko.

""You can say that we're like a lost puppies..."" They said simultaneously, making Souji sweatdropped.

"Do you guys know what the name of dorm you guys in? Maybe I can help." Asked Souji.

""Iwatodai Dormitory..."" they said in unison again, making Souji sweatdropped even more.

"Then consider you guys lucky, because I am on the way there and have the map of its location." Souji said with a smile while showing a map with Iwatodai Dorm circled with red ink on it.

""Really!?""

"Yes..."

The twin's mood immediately brightened as they began shake Souji's hand while said '_Thank you!_' over and over simultaneously with anime tears and '_You're our Messiah!/We not sleep on the street tonight!_' making Souji sweatdropped again.

"You're welcome. By the way my name is Souji seta." He introduced himself as the twin calmed down.

"Oh my name is Hamuko Arisato and he is my brother, Minato Arisato! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>(<em>fifteen minutes later<em>)

Hamuko humned happily as the three of them walked pass the neighborhood, which filled with silence and the atmosphere is also eerie green. And because there's no electronic device working in this hour, much for Minato irritation can't listen his music from their mp3 as they walking.

"Hamuko, why are you so happy?" asked Minato, breaking the silence.

"Hm? It's because there another person who can active at _this_ time so that we're not alone. Like uncle said, the more the merrier right?" she answered happily.

"If you say so..."

"Everyone! I think I can see the dorm!" said Souji as he pointed the four story building in front of him.

"Really! Then let's go!"Hamuko said as she began running toward the building.

"Wait! Don't running on your own! Hamuko!" Shouted Minato as he catches up to his sister while Souji watched them running with a small smile.

"_It's must be good to knowing your__ sister..._" he said inside his head, while thinking his own sister, "_Shouko, __how are you now__? Are you doing well?_"

"C'mon Sou-chan or we leave you there!" shouted Hamuko, as she and Minato already in front of the dormitory entrance.

"Wait up!" Souji said as he jogged toward the twins with smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>(<em>in the entrance<em>)

After Souji catching up, the three of them begin climb the stairs that located in front of the entrance with Hamuko on the lead. She then opened the front door and begin entering the room, what they see inside the room is not like they expected, instead of room filled with eerie green atmosphere, the light in the lounge is on, which should not possible, making the whole lounge looked comfortable.

"Welcome." Said a boy voice, making the three of them nearly jumped in surprise, then turned their head to the side to see a young boy, probably aged ten, leaning on the counter beside them.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." Said the mysterious boy.

"If you want to proceed." The boy then clicked his fingers, as he suddenly appeared in front of the three of them. "Please sign your name there." They looked where he gestured, noticing two thin red book.

"It's a contract. There's no need to be scared." He said, as the book opened up on its own. Then gestured Minato and Hamuko to read it. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your action. You know, The Usual Stuff…"

Something is written on the paper '_I Chooseth this fate of mine own free will_' it said. Bellow it is a blank to sign name on it. Deciding to get over with it, both Minato and Hamuko signed their name on their red book.

'_I, Minato Arisato will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_

'_I, Hamuko Arisato will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_

"What about Sou-chan?" asked Hamuko to the mysterious boy.

"Don't worry. He already sign the contract long ago." The boy answered her, as she nodded her head, while Souji began thinking, "_Is he means the Velvet Room contract? Then the two of them is the Wild Cards that will need my help in the near future_."

They passed the contract to the boy, who held it to his chest, like a long lost teddy bear.

"No one can escape time," The boy said, looking totally creepy. "It delivers us all to the same end…" He held the contract to his face and continued, "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He turned the book sideways and it vanished

Shadows started growing around the room and the lights started dimming. The boy lifted up a hand as he began to disappear into the darkness.

"And so it begins…", and he was gone.

As the mysterious boy disappear, the light which previously on, is off, making the whole lounge then surround by eerie green atmosphere.

Then they heard another voice, this time is more feminine, "Who's there!?"

They turned to the front to see that there's a girl in there, She has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She is slightly shorter than Minato and Hamuko. She wears a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. And she has a gun strapped to her thigh.

"How can you be... But it's... !" She was looking at them with intense determination, but Souji could tell she was scared by the way her hand was shaking. "Don't tell me..." with her shaking hand, she began touch the gun on her thigh, and was about pulling out the gun until someone shouted.

"Takeba! Wait!" shouted another voice, a woman voice, but filled with authority.

They all froze there for a moment, and then the lights came on and Minato music from his mp3 started playing, sign that the green phenomenon is already passed. The first girl breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the second girl, who was obviously the more in charge. She has a voluptuous figure, pale skin, long dark red hair covering her left eye, and red eyes, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different white blouse with a big red ribbon and black high-heeled boots.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." She then continues, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

The brunette turned to Mitsuru and asked, "Who are they?"

"They're all are transfer students. It was a last minutes decision to assign them here. They will eventually be a moved to another normal dorm." Said Mitsuru.

The brunette, however, still looked worried. "Is it okay for them to be here?"

It sounded like she thought they might do something, but something was off for Souji perspective.

The redhead, Mitsuru, smiled, "I guess we'll see…" She then turned to the three of them and, gesturing to her friend, said "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you three."

Yukari bowed her head slightly and said, almost reluctantly, "…Hi. I'm Yukari"

"My name is Hamuko Arisato! Nice to meet you!" Hamuko said with her cheerful tone.

"Minato Arisoto..." Minato said coolly.

"And my name is Souji Seta, nice to meet you." Said Souji, bowed his head slightly. The three of them introduced themself, not bothered by the fact that she have a gun.

She seemed almost taken back by this, "Uh, y-yeah…" she bowed again. "Nice to meet you guys too." this time with a smile on her face.

"Is this the girl's dorm?" asked Minato.

"No, it's not, but..." Yukari then looked at Mitsuru, "Umm, how should I explain it... ?"

"Unlike the other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though. I'll explain it to you three later when I get the chance." Mitsuru explained.

"Is that a real gun? Why do you have it?" this time Hamuko asked Yukari with curious expression.

"Huh?" Yukari expression then looked panic, "Um, well, It's sorta like a hobby... ? Well, not a hobby, but..."

Fortunatelly for Yukari, Mitsuru said for her, "You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." She tells Hamuko and the two guys as the twin nodded but Souji still suspicious. "It's getting late, so you three should get some rest." Mitsuru said to them then turned to Hamuko, "Is it okay if I adress you as Arisato's-imouto(_Little sister_)? So that I can't confused you by your and your brother familly name?"

"It's okay! No problem!"

"Very well then." Mitsuru nodded as he look at the three of them. "It's getting late, so you three should get some rest." She said. "Arisato's imouto, your room is on the third floor, at the end of the hallway while Seta and Arisato's room on the second floor, also at the end of the hallway, yours things should already be there."

She then turned to Yukari, who seemed to take the hint and say "Oh, I'll show you guys the way, follow me." As she gestured them to follow her.

They then went to the second floor with Yukari on the lead, leaving Mitsuru alone in the lounge.

The trip to the second floor is filled with silence, each one seem in deep in thought respectively. Before they know it, they already there. "This is it," Yukari told the two guys. "Pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. And you guys room is on the opposite of each other." Yukari said to Souji and Minato as she laughed slightly at her little joke, but it seemed almost fake to Minato and Souji "Oh yeah, make sure you guys not lose your key, or you two never hear the end of it."

"So, any questions?" she asked the three of them.

"What's that contract for?" asked Souji, to confirm his suspicion of the term of the contract.

"Huh?" Yukari was clearly surprised. "What contract?" She doesn't seem to know what Souji talking about.

"The contract that said '_I_ _will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_ thingie, we sign it but Sou-chan alredy sign it long time ago." Hamuko answered Yukari.

"Contract? Sign it? What are you guys talking about?" asked Yukari, confused.

"The one that kid gave us before we met you." Answered Minato.

"What kid? What are you talking about? ... C'mon, it's not funny." Yukari beginning to feel scared.

"_It seems that she really doesn't know... then that's confirming my suspicion, that it is the contract of the Velvet Room and the two of them is really Wild Cards, the ability to summon multiple persona... but who was that kid? Why I never seen he in the Velvet Room?_" Souji said in his mind while adopted a thinking pose.

Yukari seemed to be a bit worried about them now. "Hey… Can I ask you guys something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Before the twins can answered, Souji lied to her, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I- Never mind…" The girl smiled. "It seems like you're alright."

She seemed genuinely happy for them, as if they'd avoided some grim fate. "Well, we better get going to show your room Hamuko-chan…" she said to Hamuko, who seem alright as Yukari called her by suffix -chan

With that, she began to walk away, but stopped outside the next door. She turned back, "Um… I'm sure you guys have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" She made a quick smile "Good night."

"Night onii-chan! Night Sou-chan!" said Hamuko as the two girls walked away and up the stairs.

"Good night you two." Answer Souji while Minato answered with a nod. "Well then, I will go to sleep. Good night Souji-kun" he said to him as he opened the door to his room.

"You too Minato-san." He said as both of them entered their respective room.

As Souji closed the door of his room, he immediately checks around the room. There's a bed, a study desk, a TV (_Which he tempted to put his hand on the screen to see if the power to go to the TV world is still with him_), a mini fridge, wash basin, a mirror, a wardrobe which attached to the wall and some cardboard boxes, which maybe is his things inside of it, "_Maybe Philemon is the one who responsible to take care of my things._" He thinks as he look at one of boxes, then notices there was a letter on top of it.

With wonder he took the letter, there's no sender or postage so that means this letter not sent to him via post. Shrugging, he began open the envelope and reading what is written in the paper.

_Dear young Souji __Seta,_

_You must be wondered about what inside the boxes, don't worry it's just your old stuff from the world you live in for thirteen years. And about your identity, I know you will introduced your real name to the people you have meet, so that I make some false document about your identity for your need to enroll the high school as a second year. So, inside that document as if you will be a transfer student from Indonesia who live with his uncle and his aunt who work in __there __because your parent die from plane accident, you is just a Japanese person who live in Indonesia for __thir__teen years and back to Japan to continue your education. But you can tell the truth to someone if the time is come. That's what all I need to tell you. Until we meet again._

_Sincerely,_

_Philemon._

"Well, that will be easier for my predicament then. Thank you." Said Souji after he read the letter. Then tore the letter into small pieces so that no one else can read it. "Now, it's time to sleep!" he said as he begins jumped to the bed, and then fast asleep, without changing his uniform first.

* * *

><p>(<em>0704/2009 – Souji's Room_)

He groaned as the sunlight pierced through the windows, hitting him right in the eyes, making him woke up groggily. He then hears knocking sound from his door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

It took him a moment to register those words, "Wait a moment!" Souji shouted as he stood up, then walking to the door and opened it. Revealing a smiling Yukari, a cheerfull Hamuko, and half asleep Minato.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah.*_yawn_* very restful in fact." Souji said half asleep, ccovered his mouth with his hand while yawned. He actually is a morning person, but because of the recent change to his body, he feel tired.

"That's also what onii-chan said after he opened the door." Said Hamuko as Yukari giggle and look at Minato, who seems back to sleep while standing. "Come on onii-chan, wake up!" said Hamuko as she shaking his body back and forward.

"I am awake! I am already awake! Please stop shaking me!" said Minato.

"Okay!" said Hamuko as she smiled innocently.

Yukari just giggled at the twin's antic then said to Souji, "Mitsuru-Senpai asked me to take you to school, are you ready to go?"

"Let me take my school bag, then ready to go." Answered Souji as he back to his room and take his bag, then out of his room and closing the door. "Yep. I am ready."

They soon get on the train and Yukari started spoke about the school that they're attending to the three of them, "We have to take the monorail to get there. This is my favorite part... when it feels like you're gliding over the sea. Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there we walk." She telling them, then explained, "Have you guys ever heard Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look! You can see it now!"

They looked out of the train window. There was just ocean. "Huh?" but then the train bent around the corner and there it is, a magnificent high school of the Port Island, standing right in the middle of the said Island.

"Oooohh!" Said Hamuko, very excited to get accommodated to their school environment while Minato has calm expression on his face. As for Souji, he remembering his first day at Yasogomi High. The two schools were completely different. He really misses Inaba and his friend.

They carried on talking the rest of the way, this time Yukari was filling them in about all the teachers and clubs they have. Along the path they saw a girl pass them on a bike. "Mornin'!" she said to Yukari.

"Good morning." She replied.

As they approached the gates, Yukari turned to them. "Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, are those three new here?" A female student asked.

"Sure looks like it."

"Yeah. I've never seen those three here before. Those two guys over there, they're kinda mysterious and cool if you ask me. It makes you think they is a very interesting guy. *giggle* I think I'm fallen for either."

"Seriously? Well I think I've fallen for that cute new student there!" A male student said looking at Hamuko. "She's so cheerful and... bright. It makes you think she's the type of getting excited for something that is new to her. And those eyes of her..."

"Hey, don't give that drooling look. You're starting to sound like a pervert."

"..." The two could hear the students whispering. They think this is what those who are transferees here would expect in their first day of school.

"*_Sigh*. _Don't mind them. These rumors will drop off soon so don't get too worked up about it okay?" Yukari said.

They walked into the building together, stopping at the shoe locker and turn to face them then spoke, "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour! Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Which class are you in?" asked Hamuko.

"Me? I dunno… I haven't seen the classroom assignments yet." Yukari shook her head. She then suddenly looked worried. "Hey… About last night... Don't tell anyone what you guys saw, okay? See you guys later." With that she left.

Minato then notice that there are many people standing in front of the bulletin board. "Want to check which class we're in?" he said to his sister and Souji while raises his hand to pointed at the crowd.

"Okay!"

"Sure."

Then the three of them walked to the bulletin board and begin searching their own name on the class rosters.

"""Class 2-F""" the three of them said.

"Huh? So... we're in the same class huh." Said Souji.

"Look's like it." Minato commented.

"Now we're stuck together in one year on the same class!" Hamuko said with her usual happy self.

"Well, shall we go to see our homeroom teacher?" asked Souji as both the twins nodded their head.

As they walking, they see some interesting people on the way there. There was a guy in track suits talking to a girl, having a semi-argument. There was a nervous guy with glasses talking to another guy, clearly dominant, almost aggressive, but they seemed to be getting along. There was a fat guy already talking to the lady behind the tuck shop. There was some blonde guy with a fan talking to a… Teacher? Someone in a Samurai helmet anyways. There was a younger girl with long hair and glasses. She was hunched over her books. She seemed absolutely terrified.

After few seconds walking they finally reached and entering the Faculty Office , a teacher who has short light brown hair that reach to her neck, and dark gray eyes; she wears a white turtleneck-like collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket, brown pants, and black high heel shoes. noticed them. "Oh, are you three the new students? Souji Seta, Minato and Hamuko Arisato?" she asked them. They nodded, and she checked her chart.

"Now... Souji Seta..." she muttered as she searching Souji's name. "Ah, so you live in Indonesia with your uncle and aunt... your parents... Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized to Souji.

"No, it's okay, please continue." Said Souji

"Right. For you two... Wow, you two lived in a lot of different places. Let's see, in 1999... That was what ten years ago...Your parents...*gasp*" Minato and Hamuko flinched a little. It didn't take a genius to understand the situation. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm miss Toriumi, I teach composition. Welcome to our school." They just nodded at her. "Have you seen the classroom assignments yet?" they nodded again. "I see. You three are in my class. But first you need to get to the auditorium, the opening ceremony will be starting soon. You three go on ahead, I need to catch up on all this paperwork…" she sighed and sat back down.

They left to the Faculty Office in silence and on the way to the Auditorium Souji decided to break the silence.

"So, you guys also orphan like me? What happened to your parent? if it's okay if I am asked."

"Yeah, ...well, they die in the car accident in the 1999." Said Minato.

"We live with our uncle since then. How about you Sou-chan?" asked Hamuko.

"To tell the truth... it's pretty much same as you two, only they die in this island, in the Moonlight Bridge precisely." Souji half-lied to them.

"Seriously!? They also die in the Moonlight Bridge?" Minato said, rather surprised.

"Huh? What do you mean also?"

"Our parent also died on the car accident in the Moonlight Bridge." Clear Hamuko. "Is this some kind of coincidence?"

"Seriously?" now it's Souji's turn to surprised, "_Me and my big mouth_" he thinking.

"Let's just talk about something else... This is a touchy subject for us afterall..." said Minato, trying to change the subject. Then they talk to each other until they arrived at auditorium, which filled with so many students.

After they find suitable seats, the three of them then sit on it, Minato in the middle while Souji on his left and Hamuko on his right.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like you to remember the proverb 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.', When applied to student life, this mean..." the principal continue his speech while Souji turned sleepy. He see that Minato already sleep and Hamuko listening to her music. After the morning assembly over, they're going to classroom until it over.

* * *

><p>(<em>Inside the Classroom<em>)

The day was finally over. Souji was seated next to Hamuko and Minato behind Yukari in class.

"Want to go home together?" Asked Souji to the twin.

"Yes!" answered Hamuko while Minato nodded. Before they stood up to leave the classroom, another student with in the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a purple collared shirt, a baseball cap, a silver necklace, and a chain attached to his pants. Coming at them. He has dark buzzcut hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee.

"Sup dudes? How is it going?" said him.

"Who are you?" Asked Hamuko.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid... So I wanted to say 'Hey'...See what a nice guy I am?" then Yukari entered the room. "Hey, It's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we would be in the same class again."

"At it again huh? I swear you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." That was quite a harsh comment. "Did you ever think you may be bothering someone?"

"What? But I was just being friendly." Junpei sweatdropped.

Yukari sighed. "If you say so." She turned to the three transfer student, "Anyways, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom..."

"Yeah we know." Said Minato.

"I am a little surprised though..." she said with a smile.

Junpei looked mildly offended. "Um, Hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? Why the different treatment?" His expression changed to a smirk as he slid into Minato and Yukari, "By the way…" He began, "I heard you guys came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Is that double date? Come on, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari looked shocked and leant back. "W-What're you talking about? We live in the same dorm!" she shouted. "You're making way too big of a deal out of this! There's nothing going on okay!" she then sighed, "Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried..."

She turned back us. "Hey… You guys didn't say anything to anyone about…" She hesitated, remembering Junpei was part of the conversation, "You know what, did you?"

"No, we didn't." Answered Minato.

"Okay, Good." Yukari leaned on Minato desk, coming closer to him and lowering her voice. "Seriously… Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

Junpei then jumped to his feet in shock as the four of them look at her, Yukari notices their stare and the silent atmosphere., "Wh-What?"

"L-last night...? Dude... ?"Junpei stuttered.

Yukari then blushing. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" she makes an exaggerate movement. "Listen! I just met them yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!" Yukari shook her head, "Geez." She finally calming down. "I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumours!" With that, she stormed off.

Once she was gone, Junpei turned back to Minato, Souji and Hamuko, raising his hands halfway in the air with a shrug. "Ah, who cares? No one takes rumours seriously, anyways." He let his hands fall down to his sides. "She's so paranoid… Ah, well. But hey! It's you three first day here, and people are already talking about you guys. Believe it or not, Yuka-tan actually pretty popular. Even if you guys just walked to school with her, you da man!" he then grinned, "Heheh, this is gonna be fun year. I can feels it!"

Souji, Minato, Hamuko and Junpei decided to go home together while talking to each other. A lot of various people are on the school ground. There are Toriumi-sensei(_teacher_) speaking with another teacher, a gray haired senior that is surrounded by two women and there are athletic students, running on a lap.

"Say, do you guys consider joined any club? If you are, you'll be joining as a new member. There's the kendo club, the tennis club, track team club, swiming club, Art Club, Music Club, Photography Club, Home Economics (Fashion) Club, Tennis Club, Volleyball Club and many more!" said Junpei as they walked.

"A kendo club huh?" Minato said wondering if he should join that swordsmanship club.

"A tennis club huh?" Hamuko does the same.

"Oh, you guys are thinking of joining? What about you Souji?" Junpei asked.

"Hm... the same as Minato maybe, I want to hone my swordsmanship skills thought." Souji said, that's will come in handy if he will face the shadows.

"Wow Sou-chan! I don't know you're interested with sword!" asked Hamuko in astonishment.

"*_chuckle_* You can say that, while in my previous school doesn't have any swordsmanship club, I'm pretty good in sword."

The four of them continue walking while talking about various clubs until Junpei went their separate ways and went home.

(_Later that evening_)

"Welcome back." Mitsuru, who is sitting on the sofa while reading a book, greeted the three as they stand on the entrance.

"""We're back!""" the three of them said in unison but with diferent tone, Minato with tired's tone, Hamuko Cheerfull's tone and Souji polite tone.

"You really shouldn't be heading outside on the night. Dorms regulations you know, so just stay and enjoy the pleasant evening. You must be tired of adjusting to your new environment." With that, she turned back to her book.

"*_yawn_* I'm tired, I will be going straight to my room and sleep, how about you two?" Asked Minato to Hamuko and Souji.

"I'm going to take showers, what about you Sou-chan?" replied Hamuko.

"Well, I am not doing anything, so I will going to my room, reading one of my books."

"Okay then, see you guys later. " she said as they went to their respective destination while passing a turn on Television as the reporter on the news on the TV in the living room elaborates on an '_Apathy Syndrome_' case which caught Mitsuru's attention.

"Hmm... What could this mean...?" She thought as she stares at the T.V that shows an expressionless man who seem to be a victim of the so called infection then returns to her reading.

* * *

><p>The junior students in the dorm have already gone to bed, leaving only Mitsuru, then another student, which confident looking guy, with grey hair, coming down from the stairs. He wears a slightly modified school uniform of the Gekkoukan High School, where he replaces the standard jacket with a red sweater vest. Additionally, he wears black leather gloves. He walked up to the coat hangers and slung a jacket over his shoulder. He didn't put it on, he just held it by the collar and swung it over his shoulder while his other hand carrying a newspaper. "I'm going out for a bit." He said to her.<p>

"Hm?" Mitsuru barely looked up from her book.

He then walked towards the door. "Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

"...I know." she replied. "People who had no problems before suddenly are suddenly developing acute cases of 'Apathy Syndrome'. I seen it in the news quite often lately. They say's it's due to stress but..."

"Yeah right it has to be THEM. Otherwise it's not worth my time." Said the confident guy.

"You have one track mind. Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." He said as he out of the lounge.

"...*_sigh_* Honestly Akihiko, this isn't a game..."

**Author Note:**

**This chapter is just introduction of characters, so no actions yet.**

**Next chapter will be battle against Magician Arcana shadow.**

**Continue this story? Or not? It's up to you guys.**

**I will waiting your review, ****until then... farewell****...**


	3. Chapter 2: Awakens!

**I want to EAT a chocolate! **

**Why you ask? **

**Because everyday I dreamed buying chocolate and before I eated it, my dream ended!**

**Why I can't buy or eat chocolate before? **

**because I am ALERGIC to it!**

**such misfortune.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN P3, P3P AND PERSONA 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2****: ****Awakens! The power from the sea of my soul, Persona!**

(_08/04/2009_)

We found our three protagonists walking to school together. It's becoming a habit of sort, Souji and Hamuko were talking, and Minato as usual, listening to his music.

As they approaching the school gate, they, except Minato who still listening his music, overhear some girls talking, "Hey, did you heard the rumour?"

"Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?"

"N-no, not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, '_It's coming... It's coming...!_'"

"Huh," replied the girl's friend. "How about that?"

"You don't believe me?" The first girl groaned, but she seems that she didn't believe a word of it herself as the two girls make their way to school.

Hamuko then sighed in relief, "I thought they were talking the rumour about us... I swear if they talked about us going double date with Yukari-chan like Junpei-kun said yesterday, I will..." Hamuko making gestures that looks like she was strangling someone.

"True." Souji said, also slightly annoyed. "That aside, what did they means about that first year student does nothing but it and stare at the wall?"

"I dunno," Hamuko shrugged, "Maybe she caught that Apeti Syndrome disease maybe?"

"Apathy Syndrome." Souji corrected. As the three of them reached the school ground, Junpei voice called them.

"Man, you three are always together." Said Junpei from behind as he approach them, interrupting their conversations.

"It's because we were live in the same dorm, duh." Said Hamuko, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... So, what are you guys talking about?"

"The rumour about the first year student." Answered Souji.

"That rumour? Nah, maybe that's just because she caught that Apathy Syndrome, that's all."

"That's what I just said..." replied Hamuko.

"What do you think Minato?" asked Junpei to the blue haired teen.

"..."

"Minato?" asked Junpei again.

"..." he still silent.

"Why isn't he answering?" Junpei looked at Hamuko and Souji.

"He's been like this since morning. Listening to music non-stop and starring in the distance." Replied Souji.

"That's a bit creepy." Said Junpei.

"Hey! I heard that!" Minato said as he takes his earphone off from his ear.

"Ops?" they had a good laugh after that as the bell begin ringed, sign that the class already started.

* * *

><p>(<em>Afternoon - inside Classroom<em>)

They sat in their own seat as listening to miss Toriumi lessons. "Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai." She began. "Ugh... Why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota... He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature." She sighed as she mutter, "I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time."

She then look at the class and her gaze find a dozing off Junpei. "... Hey. Junpei! Were you listening?" making Junpei jolted from his sleep and awake instantly. "Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Umm..." Junpei stuttered. Then glanced at Minato. "Psst! Who does she like?" he whispered.

Minato then write down the answer on his page, and thankfully Junpei saw it, "Utsubo Kubota!" he answered.

Miss Ms. Toriumi was impressed, "That's right! So you were listening to me after all!" and carried on thinking Junpei was listening.

"Thanks dude, you just save my bacon there..." He whispered to Minato.

"Pay attention next time..." Minato whispered back.

* * *

><p>Later, that afternoon.<p>

Since the classes have ended for the day, and there nothing they do, the trio decided that they will looking around the city, after that, going back to the dorm in the evening. When they got in, they see Yukari was sitting on the couch, talking to some middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, and a goatee. He wears a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck. And wears glasses.

"Oh!" Yukari said, noticing them. "They're back."

"So, this is our new guest…" the middle-aged man said as they both stood up. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat."

As the five of them sat down, Ikutsuki brushed himself down and started talking again. "I apologize about the confusion regarding you three accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Who else lives here?" asked Hamuko.

"There are only six students in this dorm: You three, Yukari here, Mitsuru and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along." Ikutsuki answered. "Any other questions?"

"Why are you here?" Minato asked.

"To welcome you three, of course." Answered Ikutsuki with smile. "Well, to be honest, I do have other business here." He then looked at Yukari. "Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" he asked her.

"She is upstairs." Yukari replied.

"As diligent as always, although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?" he asked them again.

"The other night, we saw..." Souji said, to confirm his suspicion.

The two of them jumped and Souji knew he hit the mark, he just want to see what their reaction, Yukari looked uncomfortable while Ikutsuki seemed little surprised.

"You three saw something strange? …Like what?" he said nervously with a smile who seem almost be forced.

"Nothing…" Souji yawned. "We were probably just tired…"

"Huh? But-" Hamuko begin, but Souji mouthed her '_later'_ silently_._

Ikutsuki laughed. "Well, you three were probably just tired then,I wouldn't worry about it." Something doesn't seem right for the three transfer students. "Do you guys have another question?" they shook their head. "Then, I hope you three have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Ikutsuki stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. Stopping, he added; "You know what they say! The early bird gets the bookworm!" Ikutsuki chuckled. "…Please forgive the bad pun." He said, as he continued towards the stairs.

"Ugh… the three of you will get used to his lame jokes." Yukari said. A mix of a sigh, embarrassment, and contempt on her face. "I will go to my room, so... night." Yukari said as she began stood up and went upstairs. Leaving Souji with the twins in the lounge.

After making sure that no one except the three of them in the lounge, Souji gesturing them to approach him. before Souji could talk, Hamuko preceded.

"Sou-chan, why are you not telling them about _that_ phenomenon?" asked Hamuko to Souji.

"Because, it' seem they already know about that and for some reason, not telling us the truth... right Souji-kun?" answered Minato.

"Just as Minato-san said, they seem know about the phenomenon and experiencing it. Judging by their expresion after what I said about what we saw the other night, they seem to know more about that phenomenon but not telling us the whole thing. And not expecting us to also experiencing that phenomenon." Souji explained.

"Then why not telling us the truth?"

"Hm... It's seems they choose to tell a person who already know long enough about _that_ time." Minato said, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"Yukari-chan already seen us when _that_ time happened. Why not telling us?" Hamuko asked again with half raised hands.

"Maybe... they're expecting us to do something after we enter _that_ time..." answered Souji. Then he sighed, "If we want to know the truth, we must ask them in person..."

"Yeah, *_yawn_* lets... continue this discussion tomorrow. It's already late. I'm feeling really tired." Said Minato tiredly.

"It's seemed we really need a good rest and sleep." Hamuko said, noticing that Souji also seem tired. "Well then, let's go to our own room, alright."

With that said the trio walking upstairs then bid each other goodnight before entered their own room.

* * *

><p>Later at a certain room in the dormitory after the three transfer student going to sleep...<p>

Mitsuru and Yukari are sitting in front of a huge screen computer. In the monitor are showing the three transfer student: Souji Seta, Minato Arisato and Hamuko Arisato, who's appeared to be sleeping.

"What do you think about them?" asked Mitsuru to her junior.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It was just the other day we saw them active during the dark hour, that would had only mean they..." then someone comes in.

"Working hard?" said the someone, which is Shuji Ikutsuki. "So, how's they're doing?"

Mitsuru and Yukari then stood up. "They went to bed a little while ago, they're asleep now." Said Mitsuru.

"I see..." Ikutsuki sits down on a couch behind their seats.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think they are... ?" asked Mitsuru.

"Well... From the looks of things, it seems they are, however..." The three of them turn to the three new residents of the dorm. "They are rather unique, from my understanding, they were active when they first arrived here yes? During the _that_ hour?"

"That's right I was the first one to saw them." Yukari said.

"She speaks truth, we don't how but they seem to have adapted to it."

"I see... Well. Let's wait and see for now." Ikutsuki answered. "...The Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a back alley of Tatsumi Port Island...<p>

"*_sigh_* This sucks." Said a man. Upbeat music is playing from the radio that the man threw away.

"_KJ Radio presents, The Bay Tuners. Tune in again next week for more of the hits!_" said the Radio DJ from the radio.

"_This program is brought to you by Kirijo Electronics. Kirijo Electronics: always there when you need them_." Said the Radio Announcer. "_The time is now midnight_."

The clock hits midnight, making the environment all over the world is totally altered, mostly with the atmosphere and color. The buildings, the night sky, as well as the moon turned into a sickly green color. Humans then transmogrify into coffins. While bodies of water turn crimson like blood or it's really blood. At the station where students get off to to get to Gekkoukan high, a group of people who can be considered as 'rebels' though in only on the outward view, in the inside view however they can viewed as misguided people who are on a path of ruination.

"...Huh?" said the man as he noticing the sudden change of atmosphere around him. "... What the... ?"

Then black liquid thing like began appear from his skin, "Wh... what's happening to me... ?" and slowly the black liquid appeared more on his skin.

"... A ... A... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" screamed the man as the black liquid consumed his whole body until the black liquid forming a slime-like creature, and there's no more from the man body left.

* * *

><p>Back at a certain room in the dormitory...<p>

"Hmm... They're still sleeping." Muttered Ikutsuki as Mitsuru and Yukari turned to face him. "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the '_hidden'_ hour." He said, stroking his chin. "During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then... they must be..." Yukari concluded.

"As you can see, they're retained their human form. They're asleep, but the three of them definitely experiencing the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki explained. "The only question that remains is wether or not they have the potential." He nods to himself. "Altough, they must. ... If they didn't. They would've preyed on them by now."

"Scary..." Muttered Yukari.

The three of them then turned their attention toward the big screen which still showing Souji, Minato and Hamuko's figure sleeping. "In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days." Said Ikutsuki, which getting a nod from Mitsuru as she said, "Yes, Sir."

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this..." Yukari said uncomfortably as they continue stared at the screen.

* * *

><p>(<em>In<em> _Minato and Hamuko's mind – Velvet Room_)

The twin's eyes opened because of some noisy sounds, only to find that they're not inside their own room, rather in a large blue room, with a chain fence for a back wall. Judging from the lights moving downwards, and the spinning dial, they were in some kind of lift. For some reason, they were now sitting in chairs at a table. Looking around, they surprised to find each other presence.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hamuko?"

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." Said an older voice in front of them. The twin's head snapped forward to the owner of the voice. Who they see is a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes, He has white, balding hair. He wears a black suit with white gloves. There was a short white haired girl with yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length boots, standing on the older man left side, while his right side standing a man with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance…" Igor then gestured to the girl "This is Elizabeth..." Then gestured to the man. "And this is Theodore... They are a resident here, like myself."

Both Elizabeth and Theodore nodded, ""Pleased to meet you.""

Igor looked straight at me, smiling. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It's been a while since we've had _more than one_ guest... Now…"

Igor waved his hand, and the two red book from the other night appeared on the table, opening itself. The two Arisato looked at it.

'_I, Minato Arisato will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_

'_I, Hamuko Arisato will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_

Igor continued to speak, "Only those who have signed the '_contract'_ can enter this place… Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room... You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my assistance to do so. I only ask one thing in return..."

"And that is... ?" asked the blue haired Arisato.

"That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." Answered Igor.

"Say onii-chan, is this a dream?" Hamuko asked Minato.

The one who answered her question is Igor, "Precisely... You are fast asleep in the real world as we speak... This visit of yours is merely a dream... However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later."

"And how we do that?"

Igor smiled, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hold on to this…" and his hand began to glow.

Then Minato's and Hamuko's hand glowed, and a dark blue key appeared in their right hand. Minato looked up to speak, but Igor merely waved.

"'Till we meet again…" he said as the two of them begin disappear from Velvet Room. Igor then glanced at behind the two chairs which the two Arisato sit before.

"So... what do you think of them?" Igor asked.

"... they appeared to be calm when first enter the Velvet Room, unlike me... who rather slightly confused and creeping out when I see you for the first time."

"... That's not what I meant..."

"I know... they have the potential to become stronger in the future. Especially Minato-san. He appeared to be always calm and sleepy... but I'm feeling a raw power coming from him, like... something primordial. That what's I think about them."

"Do you think they can accomplish their journey...?" asked Igor.

"They will not fail, while I still can help them with all of my power to overcome any obstacle in their journey." Answered Souji as he too, disappearing from Velvet Room.

* * *

><p>(<em>0904/2009 – Minato's room_)

Minato's eyes opened wide, and he was back in bed. It was morning already, so he got up, rubbing his eyes. Then noticed he was still holding the key from the dream.

"It's real..." utter Minato as he examines the key on his hand, no longer surprised by the strange events. Entering the time when the entire atmosphere turned green and people becoming coffins when midnight came for ten years with his sister, he already experiencing it. Meet a strange boy who wearing prisoner-like outfit and then dissapear suddenly, he also experiencing it. Dreaming about long-nosed man with pointed ears inside some-kind of blue elevator then giving him and his sister a strange key, he also already experiencing it. Waking up with the said key from his dream on his hand. He no longer surprised.

"I'm not surprised if Hamuko also has the same dream and gived the key too by that Igor guy." He said to himself.

"Wakey-wakey! Onii-chan! Wake up!" his sister called from outside the door.

"I'm already awake. Just open the door and come in." Minato answered her.

As the door opened, Hamuko then entered his brother room and sit beside him on the bed.

"What's up?" asked Minato.

"You already know onii-chan, about that dream..." Then she showed him the same dark blue key on her hand. "And this."

"So?"

"*_sigh_* why are you so calm about this? Don't you think this is strange?" asked Hamuko.

"To be honest, I already give up to the craziness of this world Hamuko... so I'm not surprised anymore." Minato answered truthfully as he half raised both his hand in the air.

"Don't you curious about that dream though?"

"Actually, I'm also curious, I'm just letting the flow of time answered for us."

"If you say so then..." Hamuko sighed in defeat. "Let's just waking Sou-chan up and go to school together..."

"Okay."

The two of them go out from Minato's room and stood up outside Souji's door. "Hey Sou-chan, wake up!" she shouted.

No answer.

"Sou-chan! Wake up! It's time for school!" Hamuko shouted again, slightly louder than before.

"I'm on the bottom floor!" answered someone on the floor below them.

"Huh?" then the Arisato twins going down the stairs and meet with Souji who prepared three bento(_Lunch Box)_s on the dining table in the lounge.

"Morning you two." Greeted Souji with a smile.

"Good morning Souji-kun."

"Morning Sou-chan!" they greeted back.

"So, are you going to eat all of that?" asked Minato, pointing at the three bentos.

"Of course not, I'm just have one, the rest is for you two." Said Souji as he handed them the two bento.

"Wow! Thank's Sou-chan!" said Hamuko while Minato nodded. "Why just the two of us?"

"You're welcome. Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai and Yukari-san already left in the early morning before you two wake up, saying that they have a club activity in the morning." Explained Souji. "Well, shall we going then?" he said and the trio eventually left the dorm.

* * *

><p>At the school gate, they meet with Junpei. "What's up guys?" Junpei seem ecstatic about something, "Man, today is a perfect day! The sky is blue... the sun is shining... the birds are singing... and we're young, what more could we ask for?"<p>

"Sleep." Answered Minato.

"Peace." Answered Souji.

"Dude, I'm not sick, and we already not in the World War II. Forget the old Junpei, this is the real me! You should cheer up too man. After all, you've got ME as a friend!"

"You seem full of energy, Junpei-kun." Asked Hamuko.

"Of course! Listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry guys!" Junpei said then chuckled.

"C'mon, tell us why are you so happy about!" asked Hamuko. Curious.

"Nuh-uh!" Junpei shook his head.

The entire walk toward classroom filled with Hamuko pestering Junpei about why he was happy until the bell rang and they hurried toward classroom and sit on their own seat.

The first lesson is Classic Literature, teached by Mr. Ekoda. "Aheem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature."

Many student zoned out as the lesson continued except Minato who sleep through the lesson.

After the school is over, the trio of transfer student decided to go straight to the dorm, take showers, eat dinner and then for Minato part, sleep.

* * *

><p>Later, as the Dark Hour came. At certain room in the dormitory.<p>

"How are they?" Ikutsuki said to Mitsuru and Yukari as he entered the room.

"... The same as last night." Answer Mitsuru as she and Yukari watched the new residents of the dorm sleep again via large screen.

Ikutsuki then sits down on a couch, "Hmm... Very interesting." He said. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation..." Mitsuru and Yukari then glanced at the Chairman as he continue. "But, these subject is rather unique. They haven't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari then lowered her head and said, "But... we're treating them like guinea pig..."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." Ikutsuki said to Yukari. "I heard they're your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..." she replied. Then a beeping sound sounded from the computers in front of them.

"Command room." Mitsuru responded to it. "... Is that you, Akihiko?"

"_You're not gonna believe this... ! this thing is huge!_" Akihiko voice sound's like he is panting, running while he called the command room. "_Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost there._"

What Akihiko said make the three of them alarmed suddenly.

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari said, nervous.

Mitsuru then stood up from her chair, "Mr. Chairman!" she said to Ikutsuki. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"... R-Right! Be careful!"

* * *

><p>At the first floor below...<p>

Akihiko entered the front door then locked it,"Ugh... !" Then he sits on the ground with his back facing the door.

"Akihiko!" Both girls and Ikutsuki arrive. Yukari notices that he's been wounded and attended to him.

"Agh... !" Though she attended to his wounds, it seems she only made it open a little bigger. "Ow..." A sweat appears on his head.

"Senpai!?"

"I'm alright." Akihiko answered. "Get ready to be surprised... It'l be here any second."

Mitsuru then kneeling beside Akihiko, "This is no time to joke around!" she scold him.

Ikutsuki approach him," It's one of them, Akihiko?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-" he said.

The whole building then shake violently, making the four of them nearly lost their balance.

"Ahh!" Cried Yukari. "What the...!? ... You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru then stood up and draw out a gun from it holster on her waist. "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" she commanded, "Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back."

"But, what about you two?"

"We'll stop it here... You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Said Mitsuru as she looked at Akihiko.

"Like I had a choice!" He glared, then looked at Yukari, "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"I-I'm going!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Souji's room<em>)

"What the!?" Souji are awoken because of the building shaking violently. Looking around, he noticed that this is the time when the atmosphere becomes green. He then widened his eyes, he can feel that there's a powerful being in this building, like a shadow, but not an ordinary one, the presence is more like Shadow Teddie, but a little weaker. Souji then hurriedly opened the door of his room and stepped out the room, only to meet with Yukari who will open his door, nearly crashed to her.

"Good, you're awake!" she said.

"What happened?" Asked Souji, but Yukari not answered. She hurriedly walking toward Minato's door and knocking it loudly.

"Wake up!" Yukari shouted, looking clearly terrified. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" With that, she opened the door. Souji wondered how she can unlock the door, but seeing Yukari panicked expression, it's not the time to asked such a question. "I don't have time to explain," She said in a rush, walking towards a confused Minato, "But we have to get out of here, Now!"

"What's going on?" he asked, then the building shaking violently again.

"Onii-chan, Sou-chan? What's going on in there?" ...Hamuko seems to have heard the commotions as well and she comes down, and she's very confused like the blue haired one. "Eh? Yukari-chan? Why are you..."

"Hamuko! Good, now that you three are here, take these." That's when they all noticed that Yukari carried three weapons. She give a short-sword to Minato, a katana to Souji and a naginata to Hamuko.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari leave no room for argument as the three of them nodded.

They ran down the stairs as Yukari on the lead and reached the back door. Yukari stopped to catch her breath, "Alright, we should be safe now-"Yukari stopped, as there are beeping sound coming from her ear, an earpiece maybe?

"_Takeba, do you read me!?_" Mitsuru voice can be heard from it.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" answered Yukari nervously.

"_Be careful! There's more than one enemy!_"

"_Enemy? Then what I'm feel is right! Shadows appear in here!_" Souji thought grimly.

"_The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!_" Mitsuru said through the earpiece.

"_They're fighting it!? Then this people are persona users!_" Souji thought, shocked.

"WHAT!?" Yukari shouted.

A slamming sound is heard at the other side of the door and there seems to be someone... or SOMETHING on the other side, trying to knock the door down.

"W-What's going on!?" Hamuko asked, clearly scared.

Yukari desperately tried to regain control of the situation, "L-lets pull back!"

They ran up the stairs to the second floor, and the building continued to shake. Yukari was clearly in a panic. "What're we going to do..? They're downstairs! W-We gotta go further up!"

The four of them continue running towards the third floor then the sound of the door being break down and a vase broken down are heard below. "Wh-What was that!" "What's going on down there!" Both Yukari and Hamuko asked frightened. Then they heard something coming their way.

"It's getting closer!" Yukari shouted in panic.

"Hurry! to the roof!" "Keep moving!" Minato and Souji shouted.

"O-Oh yeah! If we go out through there!" Yukari said.

They eventually reached the top floor, which consisted of a steel door. "O-oh yeah," Yukari said, panting for breath. "We should be safe through there…"

They went through the iron door to the open roof, and Yukari locked it behind them. She leaned back against it and sighed in relief. "Alright, I think we're okay for now..."

As if to mock her, the building shook again, and they realized just how safe they were not.

"Huh!" Turning around they see, "What...!"

A blue mask with Roman numeral one on its forehead poked over the edge of the building, held by a black hand. It looked around, and then ascended as a monster made out of many black arms crawled onto the roof.

As it landed on the roof, it pulled out half a dozen swords, each bigger than a person.

"Those monsters... we call them shadows..." Yukari pulled out her gun, and put it to her head.

"Hey wait! Yukari-san!/Yukari-chan what are you doing!?/Yukari-san!" Souji, Hamuko and Minato shouted to Yukari.

The monster, the Shadow didn't seem to care though, it just shot out and knocked her aside with a bare hand.

""Yukari-san!/Yukari-chan!"" shouted Minato and Hamuko.

"_Damn! If come to this then, I must..._" Souji thought, and then he stepped to in front of Minato and Hamuko, facing the shadow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the command room...<p>

"There! They're on the roof!" shouted Akihiko as he see the four of them on the roof via the screen.

"That gigantic Shadow... Just what is it we're dealing with!?" Mitsuru said, shocked.

"Let's go Mitsuru!"

When the two of them about out of the room, Ikutsuki stopped them, "Wait!" he said to them, "Look..." Ikutsuki pointed to the screen, which showing Souji stepped in front of the twins then raised his right hand upward with his palm opened.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof...<p>

"_I hope this working outside the TV worlds... If not, we all were going to die in here_..." Souji though as he raised his right hand upward with his palm opened while his left hand holding the katana. He feels it, the source of his power, the feeling whenever he called and summoning the manifestation of his soul to come out.

Blue mist started coming out from Souji and blue shards are rotating around him floating as a tarot card with roman number XXI descended from above him toward his palm. "Huh? it's seem my arcana is change from _The Fool_ to _The World _arcana." He muttered, "Whatever... let's do this, PERSONA!" he shouted as he crushed the card with his palm followed with the sound of glass breaking.

There was a whirlwind of blue glass flying around Souji after he crushed the card. And then emerge a black figure with white mask, yellow eyes, wearing black coat behind Souji, it wielding a black sword with long handle covered the half of the handle with bandage.

"**Thou art I...**

**And I am thou...**

**From the sea of thy soul, I cometh...**

**I have been guiding light shed to illuminate thy path...**

**I am Izanagi, The Original God…"**

"Heh, glad to see you back." Said Souji as he look at his persona, who nodded back at him. Then he turned to look at Minato and Hamuko with his golden eyes, the twins seems in shock after witnessing a being that appeared from thin air behind Souji as they look at his persona. Then looked at Souji and widened their eyes.

"Sou-chan... Your eyes..." Said Hamuko.

"It's golden..." continue Minato.

"Don't worry. You guys are save... for now." Souji reasured them, then turned to face the Shadow, "Well then, IZANAGI!" he shouted as his persona, Izanagi, jumped and shoot forward to the Magician Shadow, delivering a slash toward it but blocked by two of the Shadow's swords. Izanagi begining to pushed back by the Shadow, but Souji rushed forward to it and slicing one of the Shadows arm with his katana, making it drop one of the sword as Izanagi jumped back, Souji did the same.

"Izanagi, MAZIO!" Souji shouted, then his persona raised his left hand forward, making multiple small electricity shot downward from the sky, hitting the shadow .

The twins and Yukari stared the battle in front of them in awe as multiple electricity hit directly at the Shadow.

When the storm of multiple electricity died down and Izanagi disappear, it revealing the unharmed shadow.

"Tch, it seem I am really weaker than before." Uttered Souji, as he running toward the Shadow with intent to slash it mask while materializing the tarot card in the way of his sword. And the slash blocked by one of the Shadow's sword, the attack connected thus destroyed the card in the process, making Izanagi appeared once again and pushed the shadow back with his sword, making it slammed to nearby wall.

Giving the shadow no chance to recover, Souji commanded Izanagi to making a multiple electricity to hit the Shadow again. Unfortunately, the shadow recovered quickly and dodging the upcoming electricity while making Its way to where Souji standing readied it's big sword to slice Souji.

"Shit!" he shouted as he blocked the attack with his katana, making it break to a two pieces in the process and the impact of the attack sending Souji crashing against a wall near the Arisato twins, "Ugh!"

"""Sou-chan/ Souji-kun""" Shouted Hamuko, Minato and Yukari.

As Minato about to approached Souji, his foot then bump to something, looking down, he noticed Yukari's gun.

It looked like a small calibre handgun, but looking at it, there was no magazine slot. It couldn't be loaded.

Minato had a vision of that mysterious kid from the other night. "Go on…" he said, his hand pointing its finger at the side of his head.

Minato didn't need to be told twice. Bending down, he picked up the gun, holding it in his hands.

"Onii-chan?" asked Hamuko, noticed her twin picking up a gun.

The shining metal was cold to touch, despite the wooden stock. Minato remembered Yukari putting the gun to her head. He flinched and his heart raced faster. Minato calmed himself down, He slowly lifted the gun to his temple. His blood was coursing through his body. As a cold drop of sweat slid down his face, Minato resigned himself to his fate.

'_I, Minato Arisato will take full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.'_

As the words formed in his head, Minato smiled.

"Per…So…Na…"

Without flinching, he pulled the trigger.

Minato felt an ice-cold bullet fly through his skull, but instead of blood, blue glass flew from the other side. Like Souji, there was a whirlwind of blue glass flying around him as it forming a metallic figure which have the same face as Minato, but the skin is dark and his hair is white while his eyes are blood red, with platinum colored torso and a giant lyre on his back, he roared in rage.

"**Thou art I...**

**And I am thou...**

**From the sea of thy soul, I cometh...**

**I am Orpheus, Master of strings…"**

"*_gasp_* O-Onii-chan..." Hamuko gasped, stood in the place.

"Minato-kun..." utered Yukari.

As the Shadow noticed them, It then running toward Minato, only meet with Orpheus who hitting It down with his big Lyre, and because of the impact of the hit, the Shadow flung into the air from the floor and being hit again to the side by Orpheus lyre, making it landed slightly away from them.

Orpheus then playing his lyre, and forming a fireball who exploded in front of the Shadow, making it stumble slighly and begin running as Orpheus continue playing his lyre, creating fireball by fireball to It, but dodged by the Shadow one by one.

As Orpheus stopped playing, Minato noticed that majority of the roof on fire, fortunately the fire not touched his friend. He then started panting, and then "Urgh..!" He clutched his head and fell to knees.

Orpheus screamed in pain, and a pair of white arms coming from his mouth. Suddenly, the arms stretched apart as Orpheus was ripped to pieces from the inside.

"Aaaaaargh!" Minato sreamed in pain as Orpheus replaced by a larger being, dressed in black with a dinosaur helmet. With eight chain of coffins floating around its shoulder.

Hamuko, Yukari and Souji who already recovered ,staring in shock at the black persona.

Souji sense one thing and it's DEATH, from Thanatos, the black persona which Souji know the name of itbecause of his new ability to scan the status of a persona or shadows that given by Philemon. Now he know why he sense something powerful when he near Minato, and it's because of this persona.

Thanatos roared with rage, hate, and… hunger as it drew a sword and flew into the air and lunged for the Shadow. Before the Shadow could react, Thanatos already in front of it then ripped the Shadow's body limb from limb. Then sliced the Shadow's mask easily and dropped an arm to the floor, wich make Yukari and Hamuko to gasp. As the Shadow dissipates to black mist, Thanatos roared again.

But the battle not end yet as more shadows, this time smaller, coming right toward them.

Seeing that Hamuko and Yukari still frozen in place, Souji then summoning Izanagi again and about attacked the armies of shadows. But before he attacked yet, Thanatos then slamming itself to Izanagi, sending him to the air as Izanagi form then dissapear.

"What!?" Souji shouted, then looked at Minato, who still clutching his head in pain. "What are you doing, Minato-san!?"

"Urgh! ... I... can't... controlled... it... sorry... Argh!" said Minato between pained gasp.

"Dammit! So It going berserk then!" Souji then turned to Hamuko. "Hamuko-san! I'm borrowing your naginata, right now!"

Hamuko nodded as she give Souji her naginata. It's not weapon that Souji expert at, but this is the only weapon available on near him to fight the smaller shadows, while Minato's short-sword is on the ground near Minato and because of berserk Thanatos, Souji afraid to pick it.

"Raaaarrrgghh!" with a battle cry he swung the naginata to three shadows nearby, killing it instantly as Thanatos also attacked uncontrollable to the swarm of shadows.

As Thanatos coming closer to them, Souji began summon Izanagi once again to stop It for harming them.

The two sword made from steel began clashed as Izanagi and Thanatos facing each other, delivering multiple slash attack toward each other. But, the difference in strength between Izanagi and Thanatos are too far away. So that making Souji's persona received more slashed damage.

"Argh!" Souji shouted as he slashed yet another shadow which coming to the three of them, his body also feeling the slash attack which received by Izanagi because his soul is connected to his persona.

"I won't... give up. IZANAGI!" With a shout, Souji command Izanagi to also delivered Thanatos multiple slash, but blocked by Thanatos's sword. And in the last slash, Izanagi attack connected to It chest thus making Thanatos dissapear with a roar.

"Thanks... Souji-kun... Hamuko!... catch this!" Minato shouted then throwing the gun on his hand toward Hamuko as he and Souji begin passed out because of mental fatigue, making Izanagi also dissappear

Hamuko catch the gun. Then with a trembling hand, pointed the gun to her right temple. "If onii-chan can do it... so I am! Persona!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Same like Souji and Minato, there was a whirlwind of blue glass flying around her as it forming a metallic figure which same like Minato's persona, Orpheus. This version of Orpheus, although bearing the same concept like Orpheus, but with longer brown hair, a golden-colored torso instead of a platinum one the male Orpheus adorns, and a giant heart-shaped lyre.

"**Thou art I...**

**And I am thou...**

**From the sea of thy soul, I cometh...**

**I am Eurydice, Mistress of strings…"**

"Eurydice! Maragi!" shouted Hamuko.

Eurydice then playing her heart-shaped lyre, like Orpheus. She make multiple fireball toward the swarm of shadows and burning them, killing them instantly. The roof then clean from the shadows as Eurydice dissapear along with the Dark Hour coming to end.

Maybe because the sudden of summoning her persona or because used to many fire spell, Hamuko begining to passed out. Much like her twin and Souji.

What she seen before passed out is the door of the roof is smashed open with Mitsuru and an older teen running toward them before the darkness overtake her.

**Author Note:**

**To be honest... **

**My mind is in the somewhere while I writing this chapter.**

**I don't know if this chapter is turned out to be good or bad.**

**So what do you guys think about this chapter?**

**Please answer via your review.**

**And like before. Continue this story? Or not? It's up to you guys.**

**I will waiting your review, until then... farewell...**


	4. Chapter 3: SEES, Persona and Shadows

**Still haunted by dream of buying chocolate...**

**What I am supposed to do!?**

**Posting new chapter of course!**

**For starter, there's a review who mention that Hamuko role is just having another extra wild card, which is true.**

**But! Don't worry****! ****Hamuko role will getting little bigger as the story progressed, and playing bigger role in the middle of the story! Thought I have two plans for her, I still can't decide which role suits for her fate- **

**Oops! If I continue speaking, then it will be a spoiler for what will Hamuko role will be.**

**So... here we goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN P3, P3P AND PERSONA 4.** **THEY ARE BELONG TO ATLUS.**

**Chapter 3: ****S.E.E.S, Persona and Shadows**

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to see you again."<p>

Minato and Hamuko eyes immediately snapped open after hearing that familiar voice. The twins found themself in a familiar blue room, while sitting in chair, and in front of them is no other than Igor, with Elizabeth and Theodore on his sides. It seems they have been called to Velvet Room again.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your '_Power_'. It's nothing to worry about though. So, just relax_…_" Igor said as he sees panicked expression from the twins.

Minato and Hamuko trying to relax and shifted into a more comfortable position in their chair as Igor continued. "By the way… I see that it was Orpheus and Eurydice that heeded your calling. That power is called a _'Persona'_… It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona?/Our psyche?" Hamuko and Minato asked at the same time, feeling confused.

Igor laughed, "It may take some time to fully comprehend." He then smiled. "A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." Igor explained

"So that was what onii-chan's 'Orpheus' and my 'Eurydice' is?" said Hamuko, feeling little understand as Igor nodded.

"Okay, I'm feeling a little lost here..." said Minato as he looked at Igor, then to his sister.

"For shorts explanation, he means that our power is coming from our souls, onii-chan."

"Then what about Thanatos?" seeing that her sister raising one of her eyebrow, Minato explained, "The one who appeared from inside Orpheus. Don't ask how I know its name... it's just suddenly came in my mind after its replaced Orpheus."

Igor nodded again, "That being said, it is because your power is still weak... When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength."

"So that's why I can't control Thanatos. It's because I still under leveled and it isn't my power yet. No wonder my head hurt so much when Thanatos comes out." Said Minato as his hand rubbed his temple.

"Your ability, however, evolves as you develop your '_Social Links_', your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then..." Igor paused, smiling. "Time marches on your world, I really shouldn't keep you here any longer."

"Wait, there's more we need to ask you!"

Igor chuckled again. "The next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord and will leave through the same." Igor flashed them a smile as their body slowly disappear from the Velvet Room. "Until then... Farewell..."

* * *

><p>(<em>19<em>_/04/2009 - Hospital room_)

When Minato opened his eyes the second time, he see white ceiling. Minato wondered how long he has been asleep. He then feels someone's presence beside him. Turned his head to right, Minato looked to see a sleeping Hamuko while she sit on a chair. Her head resting on his bed.

"You're awake...!" said someone from his left.

Turned to his left, Minato see Yukari stood up from her seat.

"Um, how do you feel?" she asked.

"... Like being hit by a truck..." Minato answered honestly.

Yukari sighed. "Thank goodness you came to… How much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week! I was so worried about you guys…"

"I have been sleeping for a week!?" said Minato as he sat up suddenly, surprised. Making the sleeping Hamuko woke up instantly.

"W-What!?" she said, and then her gaze found an awaked Minato. "O-Onii-chan!? You're awake!" Hamuko then proceed to hug her brother tightly. "Thank goodness you're awake! Just how much sleep do you need!? It's been a whole week! I was so worried about you, onii-chan!" said Hamuko as she hugged her brother harder. And thus making Minato can't breathe because Hamuko arms wrapped tightly around Minato's neck.

"That's what I just said..." Yukari said with a sweatdrop.

"Hamuko... can't... breathe..." uttered Minato as the color of his face slowly turned to looked like his hair.

Yukari then sighed, "C'mon Hamuko-chan, release your brother from your arms. He can't breathe if you're hugging him tightly like that."

Hamuko noticed that indeed his brother face nearly turning blue and hurriedly let go of him. "Sorry, onii-chan." She apologized.

"It's... okay..." said Minato while gasping for air and recovered in a few second. "Anyway, where are we?" he asked.

"... Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station." Yukari telling him. "After the battle the other night, you three fell unconscious. And we carried you three to this hospital. The doctor could't finds anything wrong with you guys. He said that the three of you just exhausted..." she paused, and then continue, "But, you guys kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was? When Hamuko-chan awake two days ago, I feeling a relief come to my body, I thought that if she already awake then you and Souji-kun will be awake soon."

"Wait... what about Souji-kun?" asked Minato to both of them.

"He still sle-"

"Ugh... what with the commotion?"

They turned to see the owner of the voice and see an awaked Souji trying to sit up from another bed in the room.

"Sou-chan! You're awake!" said Hamuko happily as she hurriedly to his side. "How do you feel?"

"Other than feel tired and sleepy, I am feeling okay." Souji answered.

"Are you sure?" asked Yukari.

"Yes, I'm really alright. So, how long I've been unconscious?"

"We actually fell unconscious for a whole week." Minato answered from his bed.

Souji 's eyes widened, "A whole week!" He shouted.

"That's exactly like what Minato-kun reaction." Yukari said, smiling. "Anyway, I'm glad that you guys are okay." She said, but then looked down, "Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything that night… Even though I was supposed to be the one protecting you three …" Yukari sighed, and looked into the three of them again, "But, I was saved by you guys... so I owed an apology to you... no, what I want to say is... Thank you."

"So, what were those things? That night you called them Shadows right?"

Yukari nodded. "They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used, we call it-"

"Persona." Said Minato and Hamuko while Souji just quiet.

"Oh, Yeah, you guys said that just before you summoned didn't you? How'd you know that?"

"Well, to be honest, that word just came out from my head." Answered Minato.

"Same here." Hamuko said, and then turned to Souji. "What about you, Sou-chan? You seem already know about it before?"

"Now that you said it... I'm also recalling that you're say '_glad to see you back'_ to your persona? Are you by any chance have been fought those Shadows before?" asked a curious Yukari.

"..."

"Sou-chan?" asked Hamuko.

"... Yes, I already know and have fought them before." Souji answered, he intended to tell them when he summoned his persona anyway. "But!" Souji said as Yukari about to ask another question, "I will explain to you guys after we gathered. And by 'we', what I means is all the person who involved in this matters, not we four, so that I must not repeat what I have been said."

"Okay... if you say so then, I will let the others know." Said Yukari. As she sat back on her chair.

"So, what about the time when the atmosphere turned green and people becoming coffin?" ask Hamuko.

"Well, we will explain it all to you guys later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I…" Yukari seemed to be trying to get something off her chest. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sort of like you guys…"

"You also can summon a persona?" Minato asked.

"You can say that I have one... but I never have summoned mine..." Yukari stood up, facing the window, and continued, "My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You're all alone too, right?" Yukari's head fell down, looking guilty. "To be honest, I already know about you guys past... But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine..."

She seemed to be bringing up a painful memory, as she turned back towards them, still looking at the floor. "It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. My dad supposedly died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group."

Yukari's head rose slightly as she unloaded herself. "So I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you." Yukari laughed bitterly "...Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them." Yukari really looked dejected, almost to the point of tears. "I'm sorry... You three wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

"It's not your fault. I was scared too." Minato said.

Yukari looked directly at Minato. "Really...? But still…" she stared for a moment, "And here I am telling you all this the moment you wake up…" She smiled. "You know, while you guys were sleeping, I was thinking to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from them, when they wakes up, I'm gonna tell them the truth.' So, thanks for listening, I've wanted to share that story with someone for a long time."

"Anytime Yukari-san." Said Minato, smiling to her.

Souji then whispered to Hamuko, "It's seem they forgot that we also here with them..."

"It's seemed so. Looks like onii-chan got a crush on Yukari-chan..." she whispered back.

Yukari stepped towards the door. "Alright, me and Hamuko better get going. I'll let the others know that you guys already woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be good patients! See you guys latter, c'mon Hamuko-chan."

"Okay! Bye, you two!" Hamuko said as she and Yukari and walked out the door.

...

"So... You like Yukari-san, right, Minato-san?" teased Souji with a smirk while Minato groaned.

* * *

><p>(<em>2004/2009 - Early Morning_)

Souji and Minato walked to school together as they out from the hospital and started chatting about other things, they hadn't back to the dorm yet. Actually, after got out from hospital, they rushed to the room on their dorm and take their schoolbag. Along the way on the school gate, they met with Yukari and Hamuko, who chatted about something. Then notice Souji and Minato coming toward them.

"Morning onii-chan, Sou-chan!" greeted Hamuko with her usual happy self.

"Mornin'. You two seem to be doing pretty well." Yukari greeted then reaching into her schoolbag.

"We alright, like you said, we were just exhausted." Answer Minato.

Yukari offered Minato and Souji some books. "That's good. Thought you two might be coming in today, so I went into you guys room and got today's books for you two."

""Thanks."" the two boys said, putting the books in their bag. They; Minato, Hamuko, Souji and Yukari were in the same class for every lessons.

"Hey, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning... but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you three today, so come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget." Yukari telling them as they stepped to the school ground.

They had a decent conversation on the school, they're avoiding what they really wanted to talk about, which is about persona and shadows until they got to class.

Today's morning lesson is history, teached by Mr. Ono, the guy who wearing a samurai helmet from before. "That's enough about mammoths... I don't see the big deal. They're just huge elephants. And that wraps it up for the Stone Age." He sighed, "... I'm tired of lessons about stones... I'd rather talk about the Sengoku Era! Japanese history's not that exciting until then. Though I'm paid to do this, so I've gotta... It's tough being an adult." then looked at his book. "Next is... the Jomon period? When do the samurai get their day in the sun!?"

"I'll just ask a question at random and call it a day." He then looked at every student, "Hmm... hey, Junpei!"

"Y-Yes, sir?" Junpei stutered as he called by Mr. Ono.

"What was the style of house in the Jomon period called?" he asked.

"Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then?" Junpei muttered but unfortunately Mr. Ono hears him.

"That means you don't know the answer..." He said then turned to the Junpei left, which is half asleep Minato.

"Was I boring you Minato?"

Wide awake now, Minato lifted his head.

"Erm… No Mr. Ono."

"Don't lie, I'm boring everyone. This Jomon period is nothing to the Sengoku era, but I get paid to teach you this, so the least you can do is pay attention."

"I'm sorry sir."

Yukari raised her hand. "Sir, he and Souji-kun just got out of hospital this morning."

The teacher shook his head. "Fine then Minato, I'll let you off if you can tell me what was the style of house in the Jomon period called, since Junpei couldn't tell us."

Everyone in class turned to look at Junpei, who sat there looking embarrassed.

Minato then stood up from his seat, "Its style is called Mud huts sir, Mud huts were built by digging a hole in the ground and supporting the roof," Minato answered.

Everyone in the class was staring at Minato in silence except Souji and Hamuko, who already know the answer.

"That's correct... I see you've been studying at home... ugh... I can't wait until we get to the age of Katanas. Everything else is so dull..."Mr. Ono said that last part to himself.

As Minato sat back on his seat, he hears his classmate whispering to each other.

"Woah, answering the question after dozing off through the lesson?"

"I know, Minato-kun is really smart…"

"That's pretty awesome, getting one over a teacher like that."

"I know! That was so cool."

"I wish I was that smart…"

"Better start studying more…"

Without Minato knowing, he became slightly popular among the students.

* * *

><p>After school was over, the Arisato twin with Souji rushed to the dormitory because there something important to discuss with everyone.<p>

When they back to the dorm, they see no one in the lounge, so they decide to go to the 4th floor like Yukari has said this early morning.

When they arrived on the fourth floor, Yukari already waiting for them in front of a door.

"Oh, there you guys are. Let's go inside, everyone is already waiting." She said as they enter the room.

As they inside the room, they sees Mitsuru, the Chairman, and a student with grey hair.

"Ah, there you guys are... I'm glad that you three are okay." Said Ikutsuki. "The reason I asked you three here is because I needed to talk to you... please, have a seat." They nodded and take a seat on the couch. Ikutsuki then continued, "Oh before that... I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko." He introduced the trio to the student with gray hair.

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko said with his arms half raised.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you three this..." Ikutsuki was talking to Minato, Hamuko and Souji, but he had the attention of everybody in the room. "Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Yes." "Uh-huh." Answer Minato and Hamuko, Souji just nodded.

"Eh? You mean that you three already aware that there's one extra hour on a day? That's a surprise." Mitsuru said.

Yukari looked concerned "Erm… When did you awaken, exactly?"

"When we were seven years old, we have been experiencing it for the past ten years, why?" Minato answered Yukari question.

Silence.

Yukari and Akihiko merely looked surprised, but Mitsuru and Ikutsuki looked white as a paper.

Yukari broke the silence "T-Ten years?"

Mitsuru then nodded. "That would explain why you're adapted so well…"

"Yes. Though it was our first time seeing those creatures, but not for Souji-kun though. He and you guys are the first one we encountered that seemed active during _that_ time." Minato said as he looked at them. "Just what is _that_ time anyway?"

"That's the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next." Mitsuru answered.

Ikutsuki continued, "It's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the dark hour exists, it occurs each night, at midnight as the clock strikes twelve. It will happen tonight, and every night to come."

Akihiko turned to Souji, Minato and Hamuko. "You've probably figured this out by now, but the reason no-one figures out about the dark hour is because they're all sleeping inside their coffins… But that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting..." Akihiko then stand up, "You saw those creatures, we call them 'Shadows'. They appear only during the dark hour, and attack anyone who's not in a coffin. It's our job to defeating them... Sounds exciting, huh?"

Mitsuru didn't seem to share the sentiment as she stood up. "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!"

"Now, now." Ikutsuki intervened, "He does his work well."

"Speaking about defeating shadows, isn't you says that you have fought them before, Sou-chan?" asked Hamuko to Souji, who silent for the entire conversation.

"Now that Arisato-imouto said it, and Takeba also mention the same thing, do you know Persona and Shadows before you move here?" asked Mitsuru, looking at Souji.

Souji closed his eyes, and answered, "Yes..."

"How do you know?"

"... It's rather complicated... I will explain to you guys later, after this discussion ended." Souji said with serious tone. He will tell them, but not the whole truth about himself, just a part about how persona and shadow.

"Very well then." Mitsuru answered as she and Akihiko both sat down. "Mr. Chairman, if you please?"

Ikutsuki nodded at Mitsuru, then turned to look at Minato, Hamuko and Souji, "Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—'S.E.E.S' for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows." He paused for breath. "Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."

Mitsuru then took the lead. "A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"What about the police?" Hamuko couldn't help but asked, although the answer is obvious.

"Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour..." Mitsuru answered.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki telling them, "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. And that is 'Persona'—the power you three used the other night." He faces Souji, Minato and Hamuko. "The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means," He gestured to the whole room, "It's all up to you guys."

"I see." Minato said.

Ikutsuki smiled at him. "I see you're quick to under-"

"So?"

Ikutsuki stopped dead.

Mitsuru got up and put three metal briefcase on the table. Opening each three up, it had a copies of Yukari's 'gun' in shaped foam padding, as well a red armbands on the inside of the metal briefcase. "What he is trying to say is that we want you to join us. We've prepared Evoker's for you, We'd like you three to lend us your strength." She then turned to face Souji, "Although for Seta part, with how he summons his persona without an Evoker, made me curious. You can take the Evoker with you as a symbol."

"You saw it?"

Mitsuru nodded. "On the security videos."

"And none of you thought to help?" Souji said bitterly.

Everyone was stunned by what he said, which only got worse as Souji continued. "The video consoles are in here right? So you guys just watching us while we was outnumbered, that big shadow and the smaller shadows gonna kill us. So considering you saw me summon Izanagi, then he fighting the big shadow and losing as Minato-san summon his persona, who also fighting the shadow, then his persona being replaced by stronger one then going berserk after it defeat the bigger shadows while we surrounded by the smaller shadows. You guys can have been able to help us for the entire fight!"

Minato then say, "Souji-kun's right, What if I hadn't been able to kill it? What if Thanatos didn't show up? Because Orpheus wasn't strong enough to take that thing down. And, what if when berserk, Thanatos wants to kill us? Or, more likely..." He glared at Ikutsuki and Mitsuru. "What if Souji-kun had collapsed before fighting the underlings and I collapsed before giving Hamuko the evoker? The four of us would be dead, because you assumed, I don't even know what you were thinking!"

"I apologise." Ikutsuki was the first to respond. "Both Akihiko and Mitsuru immediately rushed to help you, but I asked them to stop once you picked up Yukari's evoker. It was the best opportunity to see your potential. But while we're at it, why don't you tell me how you know what to do?"

"Because Yukari that's what Yukari tried to do." Minato answered.

"Really?" Ikutsuki smiled. "And how did you know that she wasn't trying to commit suicide, rather than face defeat."

"Because I have guts feeling that is the right things to do." He answered back.

Ikutsuki just leaned back in his chair, clutching his face. Everyone else was silent.

Yukari simply looked at Minato, looking ashamed. "I-I'm sorry… I can understand if you guys don't want to join us now, but please consider it!"

Souji, Minato and Hamuko looked at each other, then smiled as Minato say, "We never said we wouldn't join."

That got everyone's attention.

"If I decide not to join and people die because I'm not fighting, then that's my fault." He then turned to Hamuko.

"I will always on your side onii-chan. Because we are sibling, I always know what you're thinking right?" Hamuko smiled, and then looked at Souji.

The silver haired teen just silent, but then smiled, "Just like Minato-san have said, I will not let anyone die before my eyes while I have the power to prevent it."

Ikutsuki smiled, relieved, and Mitsuru and Yukari sighed.

"I'm afraid that you guys will said no." Yukari then smiled, "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much, I'm really glad." Ikutsuki also said in relief, "Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignment... Because this is a dorm for persona-user like you all and made by Kirijo Group... I must ask that you guys must stay in your current room... so that we can communicate smoothly."

"Fine by us." Said Minato.

"So that the matter is done. Can you explain to us about how you know about persona and shadow, Seta?" asked Mitsuru.

"Okay, but first thing of, do you know what _exactly_ shadows and persona is?"

"Shadow is a monster that appears during the Dark Hour and preys on those who are conscious. And persona is the power of our personality that coming from our souls. Aside from that, we're don't know much." Answer Mitsuru.

"Shadow is more than that. It is actually the collective unconsciousness who was created by negative emotion of human heart. "

"Wait! You said that shadows are created by human because of their negative emotion. Do that means, we also unconsciously created and have one shadows each person!?" Yukari asked.

Souji nodded, then continued, "A Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality, it's referred to as a 'mask' for an individual to use to face hardship. Persona is actually similar to shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while-"

"Hold on! So you say that Persona and Shadows is basically the same thing!?" Akihiko interrupting Souji.

"Yes and no." Souji answered him. "While a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings, but tamed and trained. If an individual takes up a resolution in their heart, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis in to a stronger form."

"Metamorphosis?" asked Minato.

"Stronger form?" asked Hamuko.

"It's mean the persona's form will change and become stronger." Souji telling them.

Silence...

Mitsuru couldn't help but stuttered when asked, "H-How do you know all of this?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm actually know it from Shadow's world."

Silence...

And after those words registered to their brain, then...

"""""SHADOW'S WORLD!?"""""" all of them shouted, except Souji of course.

"Such a thing is exist!?" Ikutsuki said in disbelief. But seeing Souji serious expression, he couldn't help but believe him. "Then why we don't know about it before hands!?"

"It's because the shadow's world is far from normal people reach..." Souji then stood up, "And only can be accessible by natural persona user..." He walking toward the large screen in the command room, stood in front of it, and turned to face them, his eyes changed to golden, surprising them except the twin. "And what I mean by natural persona user is the one who can do this."

Souji then raised his right hand as a tarot card surrounded by blue flame with roman number _XXI, The World_ Arcana descending from upward and down toward Souji's palm.

"Izanagi!" he then crushed the card with his palm, The occupant of the room watched in awe as the Father of Gods appeared, wearing black coat with his sword gripped by his right hand, hovering above Souji.

"This is my method for summoning my persona." Souji told them as he let Izanagi disappear.

"That is something that has been bugging me for a while since we see you fight against shadows. While we use evoker to summon our persona, you are using a card. But my question is _how_ you do it?" asked Mitsuru.

Souji turned to look at her, "To do this, you must face your shadow-self."

"Shadow-self?" this time Yukari is the one who asked.

"The form of darkest facets of your personalities. In the other word, your shadow. The collective of your negative personalities, heart and emotion that you locked away and you refuse to face it."

"... Then how we found our shadow-self?" asked Hamuko.

"... In the Shadow's World..." Souji answered.

"And where is that?" this time Ikutsuki asked.

"Like I said before. Shadow's world is far from normal people reach. While Dark Hour is like you said, can be accessed by a person who have potential to becoming persona-user. Shadow's World is only can be accessed by natural persona user, in other word a person who already face their shadow-self." Souji paused, then continued, "Even inside this room already have a portal to the said world."

"What!? Where?" Akihiko asked as all of them except Souji look around the room.

"At the behind me." he said then all head turned to look at what behind Souji.

"... A screen... ?"

"Yep."

"How in the world a screen is a way to the shadow's world!?"

"Just look." Souji said as he turned to the screen, stretched out his right arm toward the screen. When his finger touched it surface. And to the shock of the occupant of the room, the surface of the screen make a ripple effect as his right arm slowly sunk into the screen.

"W-What!?" Yukari said with shocked expression.

"How is that possible!?" ask the surprised Mitsuru.

"Wow!" Hamuko amazed, while the other is to shocked to said anything.

Souji then pulled his arm back from the screen and looked back to the six of them, who stared at him with shocked expression except Hamuko, being who she is, she's just amazed.

"Well... Any question?" He asked them.

"H-How you can do that!?" Akihiko asked him as they stood up from their chair and rushed toward Souji, or the screen, and then touching the surface of the screen like Souji did a second ago. But none of their hand sinks to the screen. "Why we can't do it like you?"

Souji shrugged, "It's because I awakened my persona inside the Shadow's world, or you can call it, a world inside the TV. Or TV world for short." Then he looked at Akihiko, "Why you can't access the TV world right now is because you haven't already faced your shadow-self while I already faced it." Souji lied, of course he never met his shadow-self. He awakened his power because he met with Izanami when he first arrives in Inaba.

"Then how you going to the TV World when you haven't awakened your persona?" Asked Mitsuru.

"... I don't remember." He lied again.

"You're... not remember how you going there for the first time?" Yukari asked him.

"... Yes."

"Then how did you get out from there?"

"Well... after I faced my shadow-self and awakened my persona, I'm then chased by mobs of shadows, and thankfully, there's also TV inside there, I accidentally run and crashed to one of it so I unconsciously got out from there and I already in front of my TV inside my own room." Souji feel bad for lying to them. But it's necessary for keeping the real reason as a secret from everyone.

"So it's a coincidence then?"

"Maybe..."

"Then how we can enter to that world?"

"Actually there is a way to enter that world... and it is you must touch me when I was about to enter the TV world..." Souji answered. "But I suggest we're not doing that."

"Why?" asked Minato.

"Before I explained it, do one of you guys mind to summon your persona?" asked Souji.

"For what?" asked Yukari, she still nervous about summoning her persona because it will be her first time to summon it.

"To confirming something." Souji said as his eyes turned golden. "Don't worry. I just analyze the process of how you summon your persona."

"I'll do it." Minato said as he grabbed the evoker from the briefcase, and then pointed it on his right temple.

"Orpheus..." he muttered and pulled the trigger.

The master of strings appeared once again from Minato's soul as Souji looked at him then and then to Orpheus.

"Well?" asked Minato to Souji.

"Hmm... I see..." Souji muttered and nodded to himself. "Minato-san, you can dismiss your persona now."

Mitsuru looked at Souji as Orpheus form disappear, "So... how is it?"

"... What can I say is... the method of summoning persona like that is rather forced your persona to come out from your soul." He looked at them, "It's safe to continuing summon your persona like that, but it also hindered the persona to reached their full potential to become stronger. That is what I can concluded when I see you summon your persona..."

"... I... see." Mitsuru nodded. "Is there a way to summon it without forced it out?"

"While I can bring you guys to the TV world, it's also full of risk. So I'm not suggested it"

"What is the risk?"

"The risk is that your Shadow-self will come out and talking about your bad side to everyone who listening and you don't want to accept it will make your shadow-self going berserk and kill you." Souji paused, letting his words to sink to their mind. "For those who face their own personal Shadows and accept them can use their power as Personas while those who deny their shadows as part of themselves will be attacked and killed by them or disappear completely if the person was malicious and cruel."

They all fell silent as they registered Souji's words. "You guys don't want your bad side to hear by everyone else don't you?"

"So, the safest method without going to the TV world is we have to accept what we are, even our darkest emotion from our heart. For short, you must not lying to yourself and accept whoever you are, even if it's hard to face your bad side..." Muttered Minato loud enough for them to hear.

"I see then... well, is there something else that we need to know, Seta?" asked Mitsuru.

"That's all what I know about Shadows and Persona so far." Answer Souji while shook his head.

Ikutsuki then rose from his chair, "Well, because now is already late, why don't you guys rest and end this meeting, I need to discuss something with Mitsuru and Akihiko. Don't worry, it's all clerical... and I must apologize, I shouldn't have acted that way when lives were in danger, I am sincerely sorry."

They nodded and walked out the room and bid each other goodnight before going to their own room while thinking about what they have talked in the command room.

**Author Note:**

**I am really sorry about the crappy explanation and the horrible grammar in all chapter!**

**It's because I'm really sleepy after drink my medicine while I write this chapter...**

**Medicine you say? Yes, I am is sick.**

**So, pleasedon'tflameme! But critics is okay...**

**Anyway... if you want to following until next chapter, we will read about their first exploration inside the Tower of Demise!**

**Until then... farewell... **


	5. 4 The Tower of Demise, Tartarus part I

**Finally reached**** more than ****1k view!**

**And thank you for the supporting review!**

**So I decide****d ****to continue this story!**

**If this story is popular, I will make it into trilogy. That if the story is not discontinued.**

**But, don't worry! I don't have a plan to abandoned this story while I still have my imagination and of course, my laptop!**

**Let's began read this chapter shall we...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN P3, P3P AND PERSONA 4.** **THEY ARE BELONG TO ATLUS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Tower of Demise, Tartarus<strong>**. part I**

(_20__/04/2009_ - _Dark Hour – Minato's Room_)

Minato can't sleep since he entered his room and until Dark Hour came, he was still thinking about what they had been talking about inside the command room.

"Hi, how are you?"

Minato nearly jumped from his bed when he heard that childish voice, turning around from the side of his bed he see the mysterious boy. The one with prisoner-like clothes when he first arrives in this dorm with Hamuko and Souji, and who gave him a contract before. Sitting on his bed while chuckling at his reaction.

From many question inside Minato's mind he choose a simple question, "How do you get in here?"

"I'm always with you..." the mysterious boy replied, "Soon, the end will come... I remembered, so I thought that I should tell you."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "The end?"

The boy nodded, "The end of everything... But to be honest, I really don't know what it is…" he then stood up from Minato's bed, "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... And an unusual power it is…"

"You mean the power of Persona?"

The boy shook his head. "Yours is different. A power that takes many forms yet is bound by none… It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." He then disappears from the side of the bed then reappears again near the door. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Minato nodded "Yeah, you give me and Hamuko that contract then vanished. How can I can't to not remember?"

"Good then, I expect you to honor your commitment..." the mysterious boy then turned from Minato. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later." He then disappeared from Minato's room.

* * *

><p>(<em>Later, on<em> _Hamuko's room_)

"Ugh! I can't sleep!" Hamuko yelled from her bed, then sat up, noticed that she really sweaty, "Guess I'll have to change my pajamas then..."

She get up from her bed and walking toward wardrobe, opened it, then began take off her clothes one by one until leaving only her undergarment. She was about to took it off too until a voice make her to stop.

"Hello, how have you been?" said a boy's voice.

Hamuko turned around and met with the mysterious boy from Minato's room, sitting on the side of her bed.

"..."

The two of them not said anything, the mysterious boy keep smiling while Hamuko's brain hasn't registered the situation, yet.

When Hamuko's brain processed that there's a boy in her room, watching her while she changing, when she almost naked. Hamuko doing what other normal girls would do in this kind of situation.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as her hands tried to cover her chest and her modesty area.

"W-What?"

"PERVERT!"

"Pervert!? Where!?"

"I MEAN IS YOU!"

The pervert bo- erm, I mean the mysterious boy looked confused as he pointing his hand to himself, "Me?"

"YES! YOU!" Hamuko angrily screamed while her hand still covered her chest area and her other hand tried to reached a clothes from the wardrobe to covered her body.

"W-Wait a minute!" the boy raised his hand to the front in defense manners, "I'm not interested in your body!"

That's seemed the wrong choice of words from the boy because it's only make Hamuko angry.

"YOU MEAN THAT MY BODY IS NOT ATRACTIVE!?" she then throwing the clothes she use for covering her body to the boy, which he dodged.

"No! I mean yes! Erm, I mean no!" he said while dodging something that Hamuko throwing at him, "What I mean is that I'm here not to peeking on you!"

"THEN WHAT!?" she throwing a hanger.

"I just want to tell you something while I remembered it!" the boy dodged.

"TELLING ME WHAT!?" Hamuko keep throwing what inside the wardrobe to the mysterious boy.

He just keep dodging, "I'm telling you that-" then something soft hit his face, "What is this?" the boy reached that something on his face and holding it to the front, which revealed to be Hamuko's bra.

"Y-You!" Hamuko's face is red because of anger, or embarrassment.

"W-Wait! I'm not interested on you or your stuff!" the boy then take a step back but tripped something and fell to the floor, he groaned and picked something that what made him tripped and lo and behold, which revealed to be Hamuko's underwear as the boy holding it tightly, big mistake. "...Erm, it's not like what you think... ?"

"GET OUT! YOU PERV!"

"W-Wait! I am trying to tell you that the end will come!"

"THE ONE WHO WILL END IS YOU IF YOU'RE NOT LET GO OFF MY STUFF FROM YOUR HAND AND GET OUT FROM MY ROOM! NOW!" Hamuko shouted.

"Eeep! Yes ma'am!" the boy then running to the door, opening it then get out from there and closed the door. Forgetting that he can only just disappear from there.

* * *

><p>(<em>Souji's room<em>)

"Is this the right thing? Telling them about Persona, shadows and the TV world?" Souji muttered to himself while he lied down on his bed, still in his uniform. He then rolled to the side and sighed, "*_sigh_*Just lets the flow of time decided it... Besides, I will accept any of the consequences of my action anyways."

He closed his eyes, but can't sleep. Then he feel someone presence.

"G-Good Evening." stuttered a childlike voice, sounded tired and little panicked.

Souji turned to the origin of the voice and see the mysterious boy, who appeared to be out of breath, like he has been running (_A/N: Do a ghost can run?_) and pursued by monster.

"You're... the boy from the other night." Souji realized.

"Yes... it's good... that you remembered." He said between gasping breath.

"Erm... are you alright? You seemed... exhausted?" Asked Souji.

The mysterious boy then regained his breathing, "Yes, I am okay... just there are some misunderstanding... before I got here." The boy said, not sure to himself.

"Ookay... ?" Souji said, uncertain. "So, why are you here?"

The boy then laughed a little, "Haha, you're strange one aren't you? I just here to tell you something."

"About what?"

"Soon, the end will come. I remembered so I thought I should tell you, like what I am telling them."

"The end? Them?" Souji, asked confused.

"The end of everything... like I have been telling the two of them, who have the power like you." The boy answered.

"You mean Minato-san and Hamuko-san?" Souji asked as the boy nodded, "But what do you mean about the end of everything?"

The mysterious boy then shook his head, "To be honest... I don't really know what it is."

Souji thought for a moment then said, "Whatever that the end is, I will stop and prevent it for happening." He said seriously to the boy, who chuckled.

"I guess I made the right choice by coming here to see you. Normal people wouldn't be able to notice me, but you... you're like them. I'll be watching you. See you later..." said the boy as he vanished. Leaving only Souji in his room.

Needless to say, the three teens that had been visited by the mysterious boy didn't sleep at all that night, because wondered about what that boy had said, while one person is can't sleep because of different reason, and it's embarrassment.

* * *

><p>(<em>2104/2009 – Early Morning – Hamuko's Room_)

_Knock-knock_

Hamuko opened the door sleepily, and was greeted by Yukari.

"Good morning, err... are you alright? You look exhausted." she stated.

Hamuko shook her head tiredly, "No, *_yawn_* I didn't get much sleep at all last night... until now..."

"Are you still thinking about what Souji-kun has said about persona and shadow last night?"

"Those too, let's just go to wake onii-chan and Sou-chan up and go to school..." Hamuko said.

"If you say so..." said Yukari uncertainly.

As both of them going down the stairs to the second floor, Yukari asked, "Hamuko-chan, last night as the Dark Hour came, why your room is noisy?"

"I had a nightmare... let's just hope that is only a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare that make you up until morning?" Yukari asked curiously as they reached the second floor and walking toward Minato's and Souji's room.

"... A boy with prisoner outfit came to peep at me as I changed my clothes when the Dark Hour came..." Hamuko answered.

Yukari shuddered thinking about that, "That really creepy... If I am the one who have nightmare like that, I will throw something at that boy."

"That's what I do..."

In front of Minato's room, Yukari knocked the door.

When the door opened, it revealed an exhausted Minato, but already wear his school uniform.

"Minato-kun? Are you okay?" Yukari asked the blue haired teen in front of her.

Minato shook his head, "... didn't get much sleep..." he yawned as he closed the door behind him, "...Have a nightmare..."

"What kind of nightmare?" she asked.

"... I saw a boy around ten years old during the Dark Hour... he appeared from nowhere and telling me about the end, the end of everything, then vanished like that..." Minato not noticing that Yukari's face paling after he said that.

"Same here..." Souji said as he opened the door of his room and stepped out then closing it back. "Plus the prisoner outfits he wearing..." he also appeared exhausted.

"Now that I remember it, he also wears the same thing and telling about the end thingie." Hamuko said, now fully awake.

"Y-You three seeing the same thing? C-Come on, don't make a joke like that." Yukari said nervously.

"We're not joking Yukari-san..." Souji telling her, "That boy told me that he already tells Minato-san and Hamuko-san the same thing..." he paused as he yawned, "But... what was he? You cannot just disappear and reappear like that. Unless..."

"""GHOST!""" Minato, Hamuko and Souji said that together, then...

_Thud_

Yukari fell to the floor, unconscious.

...

"Is she scared of ghost?" asked Souji.

"Maybe, since hears the word 'ghost' can make her fell unconscious like that." Stated Hamuko as she kneeling on Yukari's side, then begin shook her, "Yukari-chan, wake up! Or we were going late for school!"

"..." no response.

"Hey! Yukari-chan, wake up!"

"..." still no response.

"*_sigh_* There's no other choices then..." she then turned to Minato. "Onii-chan! Kiss her!"

"Waiduh-what!?"

"You heard me! Kiss! Her!"

"Why do I need to kiss her!?"

"Because there's a story when a sleeping princess will wake up from her slumber if a handsome prince kiss her!" answered Hamuko dreamily.

"That's only in fairy tale! And why me!?"

"Isn't obvious? There's no way my first kiss is with girl, and Sou-chan is too polite to do it. That's leaving only you." Hamuko then stood up and walking toward his brother, and then walking to behind him, "Besides, if Sou-chan kisses her, you will jealous to no end. And before you said no, I know you have a crush on Yukari-chan." She said before Minato could argue.

"Ugh! Souji-kun!" Minato intentions actually want to ask for help, but the silver haired teen turned his head away, whistling, then said, "Oh my, what a clear weather today..."

"T-There's no way I will kiss her if there any witness-" Minato stopped his sentence as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oho! So you actually want to kiss her?" Hamuko said, "Then what are you waiting for! Go, oh her prince of charming!" she then pushed Minato from behind him.

Unfortunately, or fortunately for Minato, he tripped Yukari's schoolbag which lying on the floor innocently, make him fall to the top of Yukari, their face is inched closer from each other. If someone else sees their position, they will think that he will try to rape her, which in reality, is not.

"Wow! Onii-chan! You're so bold!" Hamuko said innocently while Souji covered both his eyes with his finger, but his left eye peeking through between his fingers.

Not moving from his position, Minato could only stare at Yukari's face, which has her eyes closed like she is sleeping. "_She's too cute..._" he thought as his cheeks began tinged red.

At that moment, Yukari's eyes opened slowly. Her brown eyes then meet Minato's gray bluish one. Then realizing their position, which Minato on top on her while she at the bottom.

Realized that Yukari now awake, Minato could only gulping and say, "Err... it's not like what you think?"

Yukari face went red as tomatoes.

* * *

><p>Later, at the school gate...<p>

"Yo, what's up guys?" the group of four people hear someone calling them, turned around they see Junpei approaching.

"Listen, you're not gonna belie-" Junpei began but stopped when he see Minato's face, "Dude! What happened to your face?"

"...I don't want to tell you..." Minato said while rubbing his left cheek, which have a red handprint on it, or you can call it a slap mark courtesy from Yukari's hand as the result of this morning accident. He then glanced at Yukari, when she noticed Minato gaze and their eyes meet, she turned her head away with red face, thought only Hamuko is the only one who noticed it.

"_Wait, red face? Is she blushing?"_ thought Hamuko, then she smirking, "_Ohoho! So this is not one sided love then! And onii-chan just triggered the love event that leaving deep impression on Yukari-chan when the kissing accident nearly happened!_"

Hamuko then chuckled evilly, making Souji who standing on his side, sweatdropped.

"Um, Hamuko-san? Why are you chuckling like that?" asked Souji nervously.

"Nothing Sou-chan, I just have some interesting thought, that's all." She answered as she continuing chuckled.

"...I don't think that I want to know..."

"Hehehe, actually Junpei-kun, there's something happened at the dorm this morning." Said Hamuko to Junpei.

"Really? What happened?"

"And it's connected to onii-chan and Yukari-chan." She said as Yukari and Minato looked suddenly at her in alarm.

"Ooh! I smell some scandal here!" exclaimed Junpei. "Then?"

"This morning, Yukari-chan noticed that onii-chan is looking exhausted than usual and asked what happened to him..."

"Uh-huh?" Junpei nodded, "And then?" he asked

"Onii-chan telling her that he is has a nightmare..." Hamuko continued, ignored Minato and Yukari who made a gesture for her to stop talking, "And then I found out a shocking truth!"

"What is it, come on tell me!?" Junpei urged, "Are she comfort him? Are she hugging him? Or, is she kissing him?" That last part made Minato and Yukari even more looked panicked, and blushed.

"Turns out that..."

"Yes, Yes? What is it? What you found out?" Junpei is getting impatient.

"Its turns out that Yukari-chan is scared of ghost!" Hamuko said that and then running toward their classroom while giggling madly, leaving the four of them standing in front of school gate speechless.

Then Minato sighed in relief while Yukari mixed between relief and also embarrassed that his secret about her scared of ghost is found out.

"HAMUKO!/ HAMUKO-CHAN!" both of them yelled together then started chasing after her, leaving only Souji and Junpei.

"... That's what she found out? That's don't answer my question about what happened to Minato's cheek!" Junpei turned to look at Souji, "So, what really happened?"

"*_sigh_* I don't want to get involved." Souji said then started walking toward the classroom as the bell rung.

* * *

><p>After school, inside the clasroom...<p>

Minato and Yukari punishing Hamuko by pinched both sides of her cheeks while lecturing her about keep someone secret away.

"And that's what we want to said... are you understood?"

"I undwewstand I em rweawlly swowy so please let go off mwy chweeks its hwurts!(I understand, I am really sorry so please let go off my cheeks it's hurt!)" cried Hamuko with anime tears.

"Good then..." said Minato as both he and Yukari let go off Hamuko's cheeks.

"You two are so mean..." Hamuko said while rubbed her cheeks.

"You're the one who started it."

Souji found the situation is quite amusing for him until they stopped when they noticed Mitsuru entering their classroom and walked toward them.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked, "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru left as soon as she was done.

...

"...Just that?" said Minato and Souji as they watched Mitsuru figure exit from their class.

"That was fast..." Hamuko said, still rubbing her cheeks.

Yukari then sighed, "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us..."

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei who has been eavesdropping their conversation, joined in.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just..." Yukari not continue her sentence, "N-Never mind... Let's go back to the dorm." She then grabbed her bag and get out of classroom.

"Yukari-chan! Wait up!" Hamuko also grabbed her bag and followed after her.

"Shall we also going back now?" Souji asked Minato.

He nodded, "Okay."

With that, Minato and Souji go out from the classroom, leaving Junpei with some other students.

"Man... they forgot about me!" Junpei then shrugged, "Whatever... I bet they will surprise tonight."

* * *

><p>That evening, in the dorm...<p>

Mitsuru already waiting for them in the lounge, "Welcome back."

"...Okay, we're here now. So, what's this all about?" Yukari asked her.

"Before that, let's waiting for Akihiko to come back with someone." Mitsuru answered.

"Someone?" asked Hamuko while tilted her head to the side.

Then the door of the entrance opened as Akihiko coming in, "Oh, you guys already here? Perfect timing. There's someone I wanna to introduce." He turned to face outside and barked, "Hey! Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses," replied a familiar voice. "This is freakin' heavy…"

Junpei came in through the door dragging some travel cases and had a sports bag across his back.

Minato, Souji, Hamuko and Yukari surprised to see him, thought only Yukari that the most surprised.

"J-Junpei!? ...Why is HE here!?" Shouted Yukari as she looked toward Akihiko while pointing to Junpei.

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as for today." Akihiko replied.

"Heheh, wazzup?" Junpei just grinning widely as he placed his right hand to the back of his head.

"You will stay HERE starting today!? No way! It has to be a mistake!" Yukari looked toward Akihiko to get confirmation.

Akihiko looked at Junpei, and turned back toward them, "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently... I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential!? For real!?" Yukari said in disbelief.

Junpei went into a complaining mode. "He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much but… Man, that's embarrassing!" he shook his head.

"You got lost?" asked Minato.

"I wasn't lost! Anyway, He said that was, you know, completely normal... In the beginning." Junpei half raised his arms as he continued, "Like, being confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that?"

"That didn't happen to the two of us." Minato replied as Hamuko nodded.

"Same here." Souji also didn't feeling like that when he first experiencing Dark Hour.

Junpei laughed, "Good one man."

"No, me and Hamuko can't remember what we were like when we first experiencing it."

Junpei looked at them, "Seriously?"

"Yes Junpei, they're dead serious." Said Yukari to him, "Minato-kun and Hamuko-chan already awaked since ten years ago. While I don't know about Souji-kun, he has been long since he awakened, but not recently."

"For real!?" Junpei looked shocked.

"Well, enough with the introductions." Akihiko said. "I think we're about ready..."

Junpei then looked excited, "Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness!"

"Okay, everybody's here."

They turned their attention to the man who spoke. Mitsuru spoke first, "Mr. Chairman." She said as Ikutsuki walking down the stairs and then walks toward them.

"For a long time." He began. "Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to seven. Therefore… Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus? What's that?" Junpei asked the question on everyone's mind, "Sounds like toothpaste."

Yukari looked at the four of them, "Oh right. You guys haven't seen it yet."

Ikutsuki continued, "It's no surprise... since it only appears during the Dark Hour. We believe we can find the reason behind the dark hour there."

"Dark... Hour?" asked Junpei.

"Just like the shadows... Interesting, huh?" Said Akihiko. "And it's the perfect place for us to train... You can think of it as a shadow nest. Like the TV world that Souji said other night."

"TV world?" asked Junpei again.

"But, Senpai... what about your injury?" Hamuko asked, ignoring Junpei.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet and will take at least another month to heal, he'll only be coming as far as the entrance." Mitsuru seemed adamant about this.

Akihiko sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know…"

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in." Ikutsuki interjected, taking back everyone's attention, "Since we're dealing with shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

"I'm not sure about this..." said Yukari rather nervous.

Minato and Souji turned to Ikutsuki. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'll stay here thanks." Ikutsuki looked embarrassed. "As you know, I can't summon a Persona…"

"Can someone telling me what are you guys talking about!?" Junpei yelled.

"Relax, Junpei-kun. We fill you in when we go to that Tartarus place." Said Hamuko as they begin walk toward their own room to prepare.

* * *

><p>When late night...<p>

They all followed Mitsuru and Akihiko to their destination while explained all they knew to Junpei about Dark Hour, Persona, Shadows and TV world that Souji has explained to them, which make Junpei feeling nervous when Souji explained that shadow-self can come out and blabbering about your bad side inside the TV world.

"So we summon our persona by shoot ourself in the head?" asked Junpei to Souji.

He nodded.

"And you can summon your persona without this evoker-thing after we faced our shadow-self?"

He nodded.

"And we must accept our bad sides if we want to summon our persona like you?"

"Yep."

Junpei then slumped his shoulder. "Man, that will be hard."

"We're arrived at the place." Said Mitsuru.

They then looked at what in front of them and fairly confused and surprised when they see the place.

The Gekkoukan High, their own school.

"This is it? THIS is the place?" Junpei asked, surprised. "Why HERE?"

"Just wait a few minutes..." answer Akihiko while he looked at the time on his cellphone. "It's almost midnight."

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

Zero... And the world around them turned green.

Minato, Hamuko, Souji and Junpei watched in shock when the school rose. It started to twist as it ascended, with pillars shooting up from the ground. Within moments it was distorted beyond recognition and taller than they could see. The building was as majestic as it was grotesque. The school building has change into a gigantic tower while the ground was covered by blood.

The four of them become speechless at what had been they saw, until Mitsuru voice snapped their attention from it.

"This is Tartarus. The labyrinth inside a tower that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru explained.

"Labyrinth... ? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" asked a panicked Junpei.

"Once the Dark Hour passes," Mitsuru responded "Everything turns back to normal."

Junpei turned to Akihiko. "This is the 'nest' you were talking about? But, why!? ...Why did our school turn into a giant TOWER!?"

Silence was his answer.

"You guys don't know, either?" asked Hamuko to their senpai.

"…...No." Mitsuru replied as she lowered her head in suspicious manners.

Souji raised an eyebrow when noticed that.

Yukari turned to look at Hamuko, "I'm sure it's complicated."

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko said, "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek, this will be our first time exploring it... exciting isn't it?" then he looked at the tower, "There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour..."

"Akihiko." Mitsuru glared at him. "I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today."

Akihiko sighed. "Yeah, I know…" he replied, looked at his broken arm, "You don't have to remind me."

* * *

><p>They all entered inside Tartarus, the lobby was quite wide. There was several things scattered around, a clock, some kind of green machine, a motorbike and a Velvet Door, thought only Souji is the one who can see it. In the middle of room is a set of a stairs leading to a clock shaped door. The walls were floating around above a bottomless pit.<p>

"Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside…" Junpei looked amazed.

Yukari, on the other hand, looked nervous. "But it sure is creepy…"

Mitsuru simply informed us that, "This is only the entrance. The Labyrinth is through the doorway at the top of the stairs." they looked up and found that the clock was missing a large part at 6:00.

"...That's the entrance?" asked Hamuko.

"...Looks like it." Minato said.

"First, we'll have you five get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" said Akihiko.

"What!?" Yukari wasn't expecting that. "By ourselves?"

"We're not asking you to go very far." Mitsuru clearly thought that this was all reasonable. "Don't worry, I'll be feeding you information from here."

Souji looked at Mitsuru and Akihiko, "You two didn't plan on coming in the first place?"

"That's right." Answered Akihiko, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions, since I'm injured and Mitsuru's providing support."

"For real? One of us?" Junpei started jumping up and down while waving his arms frantically, "Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!"

"Uh... we're actually conflicted between the two of you." Minato and Souji looked surprise as Akihiko looked at both of them.

"W-Wait! Why them! They don't look like a leader!" Junpei protested.

"Well, they HAS fought shadows before..." Yukari pointed out.

"Right." Hamuko nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, but still-"

"That's true, but there's another reason. Yukari, Junpei..." Akihiko grabbed his evoker from the holster on his waist, "Can you two summon your persona like both Arisato and Souji did?" he pointed his evoker to his temple, "Bang..." he said as he made gesture to shoot himself in the head, "Or for Souji's case, crush."

Yukari and Junpei looked startled.

"Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Junpei said nervously.

"I think so..." Yukari answered, but not sure to herself.

"These are shadows we're talking about here." Stated Akihiko. "Without your persona, you're screwed." he lowering his gun arm, then looked at Souji and Minato. "So... which one of you who should take the role of leader?"

"As tempting it is, I'm not suited to become a leader, anymore..." Souji said while closing both his eyes, remembered that because of his curiosity with truth, makee the world he has been living for thirteen years, destroyed.

"Anymore?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.

"I actually don't want to tell you guys but..." Souji paused, opened his eyes while looked down. "The truth is, I actually once led a group of persona users before."

All of them looked at Souji with wide eyes.

"Seriously!?"

Souji nodded.

"There are other persona users beside us?" asked Mitsuru.

"...Yes."

"Then where are they right now?"

Souji looked up then closed his eyes, "... They're gone..." it's hurt him so much to reminiscing his loved one and friends, "...And it's because of my fault..."

They all fell silent after heard that.

"I-I'm sorry for have asked such a question..." Mitsuru apologize as she lowered her head.

"No... it's okay." Said Souji, holding back tears that threating to fall.

"Are you alright Sou-chan...?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just remembering the times that I spent with them... thats all..." Souji wiped little bit of tears that came out with his arms. He then looked at Akihiko and Mitsuru, "I'm sorry but it's seemed that I'm not fit to become a leader for us."

"I see... then Arisato is the one who in charge until Akihiko healed." Said Mitsuru to Minato, "Is that okay with you?"

Minato closed his eyes, his mind considering it. Not long then he opened his eyes, "I will do it, but for now." He nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure onii-chan?" asked Hamuko.

Minato nodded to her, "I'll take full responsibility for the consequences of my action."

"Good." Akihiko nodded.

When they about stepped forward, Minato and Hamuko noticed something glowing. A strange blue door is sitting in the corner of the lobby.

The Velvet key in their pocket then also glowing blue and begin feeling warm, only the two of them and Souji who noticed it thought, but Souji just keep quiet.

"Onii-chan, is that..." Hamuko whispered to Minato.

"Let's enter it." He whispered back.

The Arisato twin then walked to the corner and stood in front of the strange blue door.

"Minato-kun? Hamuko-chan?" asked Yukari.

Minato opened the door then both of them entered it.

* * *

><p>Velvet Room...<p>

"I've been waiting for you. Please, have a seat." Igor voice greeted them when they enter the Velvet Room.

Minato and Hamuko do like what was said by Igor and sit in their seats.

"The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"About that door, we're the only one able to see, touch, or pass through it, right?" asked Minato.

"Of course."

"What about the time?" Hamuko asked.

Igor grinned at their question. "No time passes in the real world when you visit us. Any other questions, or may I continue?"

"We're good. Please continue."

"Marvelous. Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities." Minato and Hamuko nodded. "You are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed."

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"Yes... And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear." Igor waved his hand, "Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind."

That was a lot to take in for the twins, but they knew Igor was true in everything he said.

"My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord... I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. And my assistant also will aid you." Igor telling them.

"We can come back any time we want, right?" Hamuko asked as she and Minato rising from their chair.

"Correct. Until then... Farewell."

Then they walked out from the Velvet Room.

* * *

><p>Tartarus lobby...<p>

"Hey, are you two alright?" asked Yukari as she and Junpei approached them both

"Yeah, what's up?" Junpei's face moved in front of Minato. "Dude, you look like a zombie."

"It's nothing." Answered Minato and Hamuko together.

"Dude! Don't tell me you're just nodding off!? C'mon man, you're supposed to be our leader, get your head in the game!" Junpei said rubbed his temple, "Don't worry though! I got you covered whenever you need it, man!"

"Come on, Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai already prepared our weapon, let's picks it up." said Yukari.

Souji picked a katana while Minato picked a short-sword, Junpei took a two handed-sword, Hamuko picking up a naginata, Yukari took up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Before you guys go, here take this." Mitsuru giving each of them an earpiece and some supplies.

"An earpiece?" asked Junpei. "What for?"

"Our way to comunicated and for providing support from here." Mitsuru telling them.

"But senpai, how you're going to do that?" ask Hamuko.

"It's my persona ability." She answered. "It's something similar to clairvoyance."

They all nodded. Minato then turned to the group, "Alright everyone, LET'S GO!" he shouted as they began climbing the stairs of the Tartarus entrance.

**Author Note:**

**Oh, I want to tell you guys something.**

**This will not relate****d****to Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax because the Shadow Ops are can't enter the TV World. But if the sequel of this story is out, and the background story is Persona 4 the golden, maybe****, just maybe****I will add Sho and Labrys to the sequel.**

**So your support will require****d****for this story and it sequel.**

**Until we meet again in the next chapter!**


End file.
